Always Okuda
by Misacchin
Summary: Semua hanya tentang Okuda Manami./ "Okuda itu..."/ "Eh, ternyata Okuda-san seperti itu."/ "Uwaaaa, Okuda-san.."/ All about Okuda Manami. (summary sedikit nyambung sama cerita)
1. Chapter 1

Ye, aku malah bikin fict baru.

gapapa yah? ^^

Enjoy guys!

warning : humor garing, gaje, ooc, dll

* * *

 **Always Okuda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Okuda itu…"_**

Akabane Karma, ia baru saja masuk ke gedung bobrok itu kemarin lusa. Dan dia masuk kelasnya telat banget. Katanya, biar keren gitu kesannya. Pliss deh, dia habis kena skorsing trus datang telat, dan dia bilang gitu keren? Halo, Karma, apa situ masih sehat?

"A-ah, sumimasen." remaja bermarga Akabane itu menatap gadis yang sepertinya merasa bersalah karena sudah menabraknya. Ia cukup heran melihat ada anak yang masuk sekolah seterlambat dia.

Berkacamata, kutu buku, rambutnya dikepang dua, ini gadis kenapa masih pakai style culun begini. "Ne, tak apa. Aku sendiri salah karena tidak lihat jalan." Karma membungkuk untuk membantu gadis itu mengambil buku dan kacamatanya yang terjatuh. "Ano, sepertinya aku kemarin melihatmu di kelas E, benar?" tanya Karma dengan tangan yang menyodorkan buku dan kacamata.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, gadis itu justru lebih respek terhadap kacamata yang barusaja terjatuh dan ia pakai kini, "S-sumimasen, aku harus ke kelas sekarang. A-ano, arigatou gozaimasu." dan gadis itu meninggalkan Karma yang cengo karena pertanyaannya diabaikan dan ditinggal pergi begitu saja.

 ** _"_** ** _.. dia kacang banget!"_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Okuda memang kacang,.."_**

Tebakan si jenius sahabat Nagisa itu benar. Gadis yang menabraknya tadi pagi memang sekelas dengannya di gedung bau tanah ini. Dan Karma masih jengkel setengah mati karena ulah gadis itu. Mau dilabrak, dia juga tidak tahu namanya. Mau dimarahin, kenal aja nggak. Mau dipukul, pliss Karma nggak sekeji itu.

"Karma-kun mau ikut makan bareng kami?" Karma menoleh ke arah sahabat birunya yang manis itu. Tenang, Karma masih lurus.

Ada dua cowok termasuk Nagisa dan tiga cewek yang salah satunya adalah si gadis kacamata. Sepertinya ini bisa ia gunakan untuk cari tahu sedikit tentang gadis tadi. Dianggukkan kepalanya dan ia pun berjalan ke arah gerombolan Nagisa, tak lupa bekalnya dibawa.

"Waa, jadi ini Akabane yang terkenal ganas itu?" Karma mendelik tajam ke lelaki yang kabarnya pernah punya rencana mau bunuh si _tako_ pake bola baseball. Sugino mengkeret seketika.

"Aa, Karma-kun, apa kau benar-benar dekat dengan Nagisa-kun saat kelas satu dan dua?" gadis berambut hijau itu menatap Karma penasaran.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tenang sambil mulai memakan nasi kare buatannya, "Memang kenapa? Apa aku terlihat tidak pantas berteman dengan Nagisa-kun yang cantik ini?" tanyanya jahil sambil mengerling ke Nagisa yang langsung merinding.

"Ternyata Karma-kun tidak seperti yang Asano-kun katakan ya." Karma melirik ke gadis kacamata itu. 'Anak ini pasti dulu sekelas dengan si lipan.' gumam Karma dalam hati.

"Okuda-san.." Nagisa langsung lirik-lirik khawatir. Bisa jadi, besok Okuda tinggal nama saja.

"Malahan, Karma-kun terlihat sangat baik dan bisa dipercaya." lanjut Okuda tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Karma melongo mendengarnya. "A-ah, aku belum pernah mengenalkan diriku pada Karma-kun. Namaku, Okuda Manami."

Karma mendadak merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin, mukanya pasti sudah merah sekali. Dan, ia tak bisa membalas ucapan Okuda sedikitpun. Dendamnya menguap saat mendengar ucapan gadis bernama Okuda Manami.

 ** _"_** ** _.. tapi entah kenapa ia percaya padaku."_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Selain itu, Okuda.."_**

Karma yakin sekali kalau iphone-nya ia taruh di dalam tasnya. Dan, siang ini iphone-nya raib dari tas sekolahnya. Panik, ia benar-benar panik saat tahu hal itu. Mau jerit frustasi, nanti imej coolnya hilang. Mau ngamuk, dia nggak tahu pelakunya. Mau lapor, tiga sensei ajaibnya tidak ada di gedung ini. Parahnya, Cuma dia yang ada di kelas ini. Semua temannya sudah pulang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Terus gimana?

"K-Karma-kun belum pulang?" surai merahnya bergerak _slowmotion_ ketika ia menoleh pintu dan mendapati gadis bermanik amethyst di ambang pintu.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "HP hilang dan aku tidak tau siapa yang ambil." ucap Karma sambil terduduk lemas di bangkunya. "Okuda-san sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Karma balik.

"Aku baru saja bangun. Setelah pelajaran olahraga tadi, aku tidur di UKS seharian." jelas Okuda yang berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan sedikit tertatih.

Karma ingat, gadis itu tadi terpeleset saat latihan melompat di medan gunung. Kata teman-teman, kaki kanannya keseleo cukup parah. Untung saja Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei segera menolongnya.

"A-ano, Karma-kun." gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak seperti menimbang apakah ia akan berbicara atau tidak. "Sepertinya, HP mu dibawa oleh Terasaka-kun. Tadi saat ia dan geng-nya melewati UKS, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka." lanjut Okuda sambil menunduk takut.

Mata mercury Karma terbelalak, "Kau yakin, Okuda-san?" sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, Okuda mengangguk mengiyakan. "Berarti aku harus ke rum-"

"T-tidak perlu, Karma-kun." kalimatnya dipotong, Karma mengernyit heran ke maniak kimia itu. "S-soalnya, aku.. aku sudah mengambilnya dari mereka." Karma langsung terperangah mendengar lanjutannya.

Gadis itu kakinya keseleo parah dan ia mengambil HP nya dari Terasaka dekaka? Yang benar saja? Gadis ini juga bertubuh kecil dan terlihat rentan. "Kau bercanda kan, Okuda-san?"

Okuda menggeleng, "A-aku tidak bercanda." Karma masih menatapnya tak percaya. Tau bahwa si surai merah masih meragukan ucapannya, Okuda mengeluarkan benda yang dimaksud dari saku celana olahraganya, "Ini milik Karma-kun, kan?"

Karma langsung menghampiri tempat duduk Okuda, "Ya, ini milikku." ucapnya ketika sang HP sudah kembali padanya. Setelah itu manic mercury-nya menatap Okuda tajam, "Tapi, aku tidak yakin Terasaka mau memberikannya secara gratis padamu." Okuda menunduk semakin dalam. "Jadi, Okuda-san, kau dapat apa dari Terasaka Ryouma?"

Yang ditanya langsung menyembunyikan kedua tangan dibalik tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum hambar, "T-tidak ada, Karma-kun. T-Terasaka-kun memberikannya tanpa perlawanan." jelas Okuda sambil sesekali tertawa gugup.

Karma mendengus mendengar jawaban palsu Okuda. Tangannya menarik tangan Okuda yang disembunyikan dan kembali menatap Okuda yang masih tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, "Lalu lebam ini kenapa? Saat kau jatuh tidak ada lebam ini loh, Okuda-san."

"A-aku didorong s-sampai membentur dinding. Lebam ini karena aku menahan p-pukulan Terasaka-kun." jelas Okuda dengan suara lirih.

Sang Akabane geram. Aura hitamnya keluar memenuhi ruangan itu. Bahkan, Koro-sensei yang baru saja kembali dari Hawaii, langsung pergi lagi karena tidak kuat terkena aura Karma. "Wah, wah, sepertinya Terasaka-kun ingin kehilangan nyawanya." Karma langsung bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berlalu keluar kelas. Tujuannya Cuma satu, rumah Terasaka.

"K-Karma-kun." langkahnya terhenti karena genggaman dua tangan kecil yang menahan lengannya. "Kalau kau ingin ke rumah Terasaka hanya karena ia habis menyakitiku, lebih baik jangan." cewek gila macam apa yang setelah disakiti, malah memaafkan dengan tulus orang yang menyakitinya.

"Tapi, itu pantas bagi dia, karena dia baru saja menyakitimu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, Okuda Manami-san." jelas Karma sambil menatap gadis yang tingginya hanya sebatas pundaknya itu.

Okuda menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak dendam padanya, Karma-kun. A-aku memaafkannya. L-lagipula, mungkin aku juga salah karena telah mengganggu kesenangannya." ujar Okuda sambil tetap memegang tangan Karma. "J-jadi, tolong jangan lakukan itu, Karma-kun."

Akabane Karma terdiam. Ia tidak tahu pemikiran gadis di depannya ini seperti apa. Tapi, ia lebih memilih mengalah daripada ia harus dibenci gadis ini karena telah menghajar Terasaka. "Arigato, Okuda-san."

 ** _"_** ** _.. ia terlalu baik dan pemaaf."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC (?)_**

* * *

.

.

 **Ululul, entah kenapa aku suka banget bikin fict yang bersangkutan dengan Gakushuu, Manami, Karma, sama fem!Nagisa.**

 **Rasanya, really something gitu ,**

 **last, mohon review-nya minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, ini dia chap 2.

Enjoy guys...

warning : Gaje, typo, ooc, dll

Ansatsu tetep punya Matsui-sensei

* * *

 **Always Okuda (2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Okuda-san memang maniak kimia,.."_**

Karma menguap bosan sambil memandang lagit yang sedari tadi menurunkan beban airnya. Sekolah sudah usai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi ia terjebak disini karena tidak membawa payung. Seseorang, tolong ingatkan si _prankster_ Akabane untuk selalu mengecek ramalan cuaca.

"K-Karma-kun belum pulang?" Karma menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Okuda Manami, gadis yang tadi pagi berusaha membunuh Koro-sensei dengan racun yang disarankan oleh korbannya sendiri.

Sang Akabane mengeleng, "Aku tidak bawa payung." jawabnya dengan muka melas. "Okuda-san sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya balik.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tadi aku barusaja membuat percobaan bersama Koro-sensei." jelas Okuda sambil menunjukkan buku catatannya. Si surai merah mendekat untuk melihat catatan yang sepertinya ditulis dengan ringkas dan cepat, tapi masih bisa dibaca dan dipahami.

"Waa, Okuda-san, ini sangat mengagumkan loh." puji Karma sambil menyodorkan kembali buku Okuda. Yang dipuji hanya tersipu. " _Demo_ , Okuda-san, kau belajar tentang sains, kimia, dan pembutan racun dari siapa?" heran Karma yang sekarang duduk di tempat Chiiba.

Okuda terdiam sejenak, "Sepertinya dari okaasan dan otousan." gumamnya.

Karma _facepalm_ mendengar jawaban Okuda, "Sepertinya?".

Okuda mengangguk yakin, "Ya, soalnya okaasan adalah seorang dokter dan otousan sendiri seorang ilmuwan sekaligus peneliti." jelasnya bangga. Setan kelas E terpaku melihat wajah Okuda yang terlihat bangga dan bahagia. Itu hal yang jarang ditemui, mengingat Okuda-san anak yang pendiam. "K-Karma-kun kenapa?" ok, Karma nge-blush saat Okuda berhasil menembak ke sasaran yang tepat.

Remaja Akabane itu segera memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok." sangkalnya sambil mati-matian menenangkan jantungnya yang mengalami percepatan menggila. "Lalu, apa kau pernah belajar dari buku atau internet?" tanya Karma setelah jantungnya kembali normal.

Dengan polosnya Okuda menggeleng, "Tidak." jawabnya. Karma terbelalak mendengarnya. "Habisnya, kata-kata yang di buku sulit untuk dipahami." jelas Okuda sambil meringis tanpa dosa.

Karma _speechless_. Karma mangap. Karma cengo.

 ** _"_** ** _.. walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah bisa memahami penjelasan di buku sains miliknya."_**

.

. 

.

 ** _"_** ** _Okuda-san tidak terlalu pintar berbahasa,.."_**

Kemarin, sebagai PR karena kelas E tidak bisa membuat Koro-sensei bahagia, si _tako_ memberi sebuah tugas tambahan yang fantastis. Mempelajari kumpulan puisi 'Tentakel' milik Koro-sensei yang setebal 200 halaman, lalu membuat puisi berdasarkan kutipan buku tersebut dalam waktu sepuluh menit esok harinya. Tugas tambahan yang cukup gila. Tapi, sebagai penyemangat, Koro-sensei memberi hadiah bagi yang bisa mengerjakan tugas ini dengan benar dan menarik. Silahkan memerintah atau lakukan apa saja kepada teman sekelas dalam waktu sehari itu. Cukup menggiurkan, bagi duo _prankster_ kelas E, Nakamura dan Karma.

"Saa, minna-san, apa sudah ada yang menyelesaikan puisinya?" semua terdiam dan saling melirik. "Waktu sudah berjalan tujuh menit, nyuhuhuhu." seluruh kelas menatap horror ke arah gurita kuning yang tertawa puas di depan kelas.

"S-sensei." Koro-sensei dan semua anak kelas E menoleh ke satu suara yang sama. Okuda Manami, maniak kimia yang nggak jago dalam berbahasa.

"Ya, Okuda-san? Apa puisimu sudah jadi?" Okuda mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sensei-nya.

'MAMPUS KITA.' pikir kelas E, minus Okuda tentunya.

"A-ano, apa saya harus membacakannya di depan kelas?" tanya Okuda sambil menyodorkan pekerjaannya ke gurita yang dengan senang hati mengoreksinya. Jangan lupa dengan gambar tentakel yang akan menghiasi bukunya.

Gurita itu tampak seperti membuat pose berpikir yang keren, akhirnya gagal. "Biar sensei yang membacakannya, Okuda-san. Tapi, kau tunggu di sini ya?" Okuda mengangguk patuh, sebelum akhirnya si kuning itu mulai membacakan puisinya dengan penuh perasaan –baca : menghayati–.

 _Keindahan tentakel mengiringi bunga musim semi yang sedang mekar_

 _Diselingi rentetan suara tembakan pistol, tentakel menari indah_

 _Bersama dengan semua itu, entakel mengiringi_

 _Mengiringi kami semua yang sedang berkembang._

"Okuda-san, ini sangat mengharukan!" Okuda meringis, Koro-sensei mengeluarkan seluruh ingusnya.

'JIJIK!' batin kelas E.

"Saa, Okuda-san, kau boleh mendapatkan hadiahmu." si gadis kacamata mengangguk senang lalu menghadap teman-temannya yang sudah berpikir bahwa Okuda akan menyuruh mereka menenggak sianida atau racun lainnya.

Okuda mengembangkan senyum ramahnya ke seluruh teman sekelas, "A-aku ingin kalian semua yang laki-laki, duduk berpasangan dengan orang yang disukai. J-jadi, silahkan dua meja dan dua kursi dijadikan satu."

Sekelas mingkem mendengar _dare_ dari si maniak racun itu. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka mulai menyatukan meja dan kursi mereka.

"Ne, Koro-sensei, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Tidak masalah kan?" semua menoleh ke arah Karma yang sudah di ambang pintu keluar. Dan tanpa persetujuan si _tako_ , Karma keluar dari kelas.

Melihat semuanya sudah siap dengan _dare_ Okuda, Isogai angkat bicara, "Okuda-san, apa ada perintah yang lain?" tanya Isogai.

Gadis itu mengangguk riang, "Umm, kalian duduk berpasangan selama seminggu ya?" sekelas menatap Okuda tidak percaya. Halo, apakah Okuda masih waras? Tumben bisa nge- _dare_ begini. "A-ano, apakah itu diperbolehkan, Koro-sensei?" tanya Okuda sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Gurita kuning yang masih agak syok dengan perintah Okuda, langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, "Selama kau memberi perintahnya hari ini, itu diperbolehkan, Okuda-san."

"J-jadi, hanya itu saja perintahku. Kalian tidak keberatan kan?" gadis yang dikenal pendiam itu, menunduk takut. Ia khawatir seluruh temannya akan menjauhi dia.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Okuda-san kan yang menang, jadi ini tidak masalah bagi kami." ujar Maehara diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

SREEK

"Uwaa, lihat-lihat, Nagisa-kun dengan Kayano-chan, Maehara dengan Okano-san, bahkan Isogai-kun dengan Kataoka-san. Waa, sepertinya Okuda-san pintar juga dalam memberi perintah." semua _facepalm_ mendengar ucapan setan wasabi yang baru saja balik ke kelas.

Okuda entah dirasuki apa, ia malah menghampiri orang paling berbahaya itu, "K-karma-kun, silahkan langsung duduk berpasangan dengan orang yang kau sukai." ucap Okuda sambil menatap Karma lekat.

Karma hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, setelah ia merasa bahwa wajahnya sedikit memanas ketika dilihat Okuda selekat itu, "Ne, bagaimana ya? Kayaknya nggak asyik kalau aku tiba-tiba duduk sama perempuan yang sudah berpasangan." mata mercury miliknya tampak seperti menimbang sesuatu. "Ah, sepertinya aku tau. Bagaimana jika denganmu, Okuda-san? Kulihat kau belum ada pasangannya. Lagipula, ini tidak menyalahi aturan kan?"

Satu kelas hening. Bahkan, Karasuma-sensei sampai ikut mengintip ke dalam kelas. "Tidak biasanya kelas ini hening." gumamnya sambil tetap mengintip dari balik pintu kelas. Dia malah tampak seperti _stalker._

"NANIII?!" ok, sekelas syok mendengar pernyataan tidak langsung milik Akabane Karma. Semua juga tahu kok, kalau inti dari perkataan Karma barusan adalah ia tertarik dengan gadis kepang dua itu.

"Heiki, heiki, ini tidak apa kan? Kalian jangan negative thinking begitu. Daripada aku merebut gadis yang kalian incar, bukankah lebih baik aku punya incaran sendiri kan?" ekor setan milik Karma terlihat berkibar indah. Hawa horornya menyebabkan sekelas takut kena kutukan Karma. "Saa, Okuda-san, mari kita duduk." sambil menggandeng tangan gadis mungil itu, Karma mengajaknya duduk di tempat yang tersisa. Okuda hanya diam dan mengangguk menurut dengan titah yang Karma berikan. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Menurut Karma, merahnya sudah melebihi warna rambutnya.

Sebenarnya toh, Karma lagi nge-kode si Okuda. Tapi, kayaknya Karma sadar diri kalau Okuda agak susah peka sama kodenya.

 ** _"…_** ** _tapi kejahilannya lumayan juga. Keren nih."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC (?)_**

* * *

.

.

 **wawawa... kayaknya yang kedua agak susah dingertiin yah?**

 **gapapa..**

 **betewe, atas rikues dari someone atau sometwo *oyeah, ini ga nyambung*, aku mau masukin Asano Gakushuu di chap 3 nanti. Oke, oke?**

 **Biar ada saingannya gitu loh, si abang Karma...**

 **last, thanks for read and pliss for the review ,**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo minna!

Ini chap 3 nyaaaaaa *ululululu*

enjoy read!

Warning : gaje, ooc, typo, dll

Ansatsu tetep punya Matsui-sensei

* * *

 ** _Always Okuda (3)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ternyata Okuda-san…"_**

Malam Minggu kali ini, Karma entah kesambet apa, sudah tampak rapi dan berdiri santai di depan rumahnya. Kaos panjang dan celana yang ia pakai tampak licin sekali, kayaknya sih habis disetrika. Di tangan kanannya, iPhone tampak dipencet-pencet sesuka hatinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengunci pintu dan gerbang rumahnya lalu pergi ke stasiun, yang mungkin saja penuh dengan orang berkencan.

Apa Karma bakal kencan? Tenang, di umur 15 belasnya, Akabane Karma masih jones. Karma mau nembak cewek? Pliss deh, Karma ogah banget kalau belum ketemu yang pas. Terus Karma mau ngapain?

"Telur seperempat kilo, minyak goreng satu liter, garamnya ambil sebungkus.. terus apa lagi ya? Aa, kecap di rumah juga habis." ya, Karma sudah memasuki area mall dan sedang berbelanja. Karma belanja. Akabane Karma lagi belanja. So sweet sumpah. " _Mattaku_ , kenapa semuanya mendadak habis?" gerutuannya terdengar sambil tetap mengambil barang yang ia perlukan. Kereta dorong yang awalnya kosong sudah hampir terisi setengahnya.

"Jadi, besok pagi kau mau ke rumahku, begitu?" Karma terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia kenal suara ini deh.

"Y-ya. I-itu pun jika A-Asano-kun tidak keberatan." Asano? Asano- _kun_? Asano Gakushuu, maksudnya? Yang kalau ngomong ada lipan-lipan bergoyangnya itu kan?

"Tidak masalah sama sekali, Okuda-san. Setiap hari Minggu aku di rumah dan tidak ada pekerjaan yang penting. Jadi, kau bisa ke rumahku."

"Nani?" Karma bekep mulut sendiri. Dia hampir aja teriak barusan. Dia _shock_. Okuda Manami akan ke rumah Asano Gakushuu, ketua OSIS jelmaan lipan bergoyang itu? Ngapaiiiinnn?

"Saa, Okuda-san, mari kita ke bagian kios buku dulu. Aku merasa ada hawa-hawa _stalker_ disini." manic mercury Karma langsung mendapati mereka pergi. Iya pergi. Kalo Cuma pergi aja sih nggak papa. Itu tangan Asano kenapa pegang-pegang coba?! Eh, ralat, gandengan maksudnya.

iPhone Karma tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sebuah pesan singkat mampir di ponsel canggihnya itu.

 _From : Asano Lipan Busuk_

 _Akabane, kau stalker ya? Jauh-jauh gih. Okuda-san itu_ _ **calon pacarku**_ _._

Wat de.. Plis, itu SMS sakit banget sih nyindirnya. Kena banget di kokoro Karma.

' _Demo_ , kenapa aku harus sejengkel ini? Lagipula Okuda-san kan sahabatku, kenapa ia tidak minta tolong ke aku saja? Kenapa malah ke Asano? Toh, aku lebih pintar dari si lipan Asano itu.' gumam Karma heran. Ok, Karma emang narsis.

 ** _"…_** ** _disukai oleh Asano Lipan Busuk toh."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi, Okuda-san…."_**

Kelas E sama sekali tidak ada yang berani mengusik Karma yang sejak tadi pagi menyebarkan aura hitam busuknya. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Karena, si setan merah daritadi bungkam seribu bahasa *padahal Karma Cuma bisa sekitar tiga bahasa, mungkin?*.

"Err, Karma-kun, bisa berhenti mengumbar kemuramanmu? Err, sekelas bisa merinding terus sampai jam pulang kalau kamu begitu." si _tako_ memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Karma, yang langsung dapat lirikan setajam silet dengan gratisnya.

"He, Karma, kalau kau masih seperti itu, lebih baik lanjutkan saja skorsingmu!" ejek Terasaka disusul tawa menghina dari pengikutnya.

Karma mendecih kesal, "Urusi saja skorsingmu sendiri." Terasaka langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Ano, Karma-kun, bisa kau ceritakan alasanmu seperti ini? Tindakanmu sangat mengganggu, Karma." ucap Isogai yang mulai prihatin dengan kelas E *ciee ketua ikemen*.

"Urusi saja perilakumu sendiri." Isogai nyusul Terasaka buat pundung di pojokan.

Semua diam memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuat Karma menceritakan masalahnya tanpa menyerang balik sang penanya –baca : yang nanya– .

"K-Karma-kun." sekelas menoleh ke arah si pembuat racun, yang kini sudah di samping setan kelas E, "Karma-kun bisa cerita padaku, jika menurut Karma-kun, teman-teman tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya."

'Tidak bisa dipercaya apanya?!.' batin kelas E minus Okuda dan Karma. Mereka _facepalm_ seketika.

"Hee, kau yakin, Okuda-san?" tanya Karma sambil menatap manic amethyst Okuda. "Bahkan pun jika sumber permasalahanku adalah kau sendiri?"

Okuda _speechless_. Ia dan Karma dikenal sebagai sepasang teman dekat seperti halnya Nagisa dan Kayano, Maehara dan Okano, atau Isogai dan Kataoka. Tapi, selama beberapa minggu ia dekat dengan Karma, ia pikir tidak ada masalah. Lalu, karena apa masalah ini?

"M-maksud Karma-kun apa?" tanya Okuda sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak kuat menghadapi aura iblis Karma, "B-bisa Karma-kun jelaskan dimana letak kesalahanku?" tanya Okuda lagi. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Okuda benar-benar takut sekarang.

Karma bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Okuda, "Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Asano lipan itu?" Okuda dan seluruh kelas E tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Karma, "Ah, sepertinya dekat sekali ya? Sampai aku yang teman dekatmu saja tidak boleh tau."

Gadis berkacamata itu masih terdiam. Karma berlalu dari hadapannya. Remaja Akabane itu memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran sampai akhir hari ini.

 ** _"_** ** _.. bisa jelaskan padaku, kenapa perasaanku jadi kacau begini?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okuda-san…"_**

Karma bukanlah type anak yang suka ngambek lama-lama. Dia easy going. Tapi, kalau sama Terasaka, kayaknya itu dendam berkepanjangan deh. Jadi, dia sudah pasti memaafkan kesalahan Okuda, yah sebenarnya sih itu kesalahan yang dibuat-buat sendiri oleh Karma. Biasa, Karma iseng plus cemburu, kata Sugino.

"Kamu beneran suka sama Okuda-san?" Maehara menatap Karma dengan tidak percaya. Kalau dihitung, ini adalah pertanyaan Maehara yang kesepuluh kalinya dalam hari ini. Karma kapok mengatakan hal ini saat darmawisata ke Kyoto dua hari yang lalu. Dan Karma kapok berangkat ke sekolah bareng Maehara.

"Che, memangnya aku pembual sepertimu?" sang _cassanova_ kelas E hanya meringis sambil meninju lengan Karma pelan.

"Kau benar-benar suka sebagai laki-laki ke perempuan, atau hanya suka sebagai teman?" tanya Isogai yang kebetulan berangkat bareng si Maehara.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek, "Menurutmu?" tanya Karma balik.

"Ah, Karma nggak seru. Dia main rahasia terus." ucap Sugino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Nakamura-san saja?" tanya Okajima yang asyik buka majalah 'favorit'nya edisi terbaru pagi ini.

Si surai merah hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau nikung si Sugaya." ucapnya singkat lalu segera berlari ke kelas duluan, begitu tau kalau Sugaya mengejarnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Karma-kun." sapaan itu membuat Karma menjawab spontan. Di kelas baru ada Kayano, Nagisa, dan seorang gadis yang dari tadi jadi trending topic, Okuda.

"Karma-kun tumben berangkat pagi." celetuk Kayano sambil melanjutkan makan pudingnya.

Sambil fokus menata tas di meja, manic mercury Karma melirik ke arah gerombolan datang pagi, "Aa, Maehara mengajakku berangkat bersama. Padahal aku sih sudah niat datang pas jam pelajaran kedua nanti."

'Niatmu terbatalkan, Karma-kun.' batin Nagisa, Kayano, dan Okuda.

"Waa, ada Okuda-san, bawa pesananku tadi malam?" tanya Karma sambil berjalan mendekati trio teman dekatnya.

Okuda mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas plastic yang dari tadi dipegangnya, "Ini. Aku membuatnya persis seperti yang Karma-kun katakan." ujar Okuda yang menyodorkan sekotak bento yang masih tertutup rapi.

"Aku makan sekarang, yah?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemberinya, Karma membuka bento yang Okuda sodorkan, "Waaa, ini terlihat enak, Okuda-san. Saa, _ittadakimasu~_ " ucap Karma sambil mulai menyuapkan sesuap makanan dari bento itu.

Nagisa dan Kayano Cuma bisa ngiler liat bento onigiri dan sushi dari Okuda itu. "Kau tidak menambahkan racun kan, Okuda-san?" tanya Nagisa ragu.

Okuda menggeleng manis, "A-aku tidak akan setega itu, Nagisa-kun." ujar Okuda sambil tetap memperhatikan Karma yang terlampau menikmati masakannya. "B-bagaimana rasanya, Karma-kun?"

"Ahaha, ini enak sekali, Okuda-san. Aku tidak bohong. Coba deh." dengan polosnya, Karma menyuapkan satu sushi ke mulut Okuda dengan sumpit yang ia pakai.

Nagisa mingkem. Kayano syok. Okuda _speechless_. Karma baru _connect_. Sekelas melongo liatnya.

"KARMA-KUN _INDIRECT KISS_ SAMA OKUDA-SAN!" semua panik. Karma cengengesan. Okuda roboh.

 ** _"…_** ** _masakanmu enak loh._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC (?)_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ahahahahha minna san!**

 **Waa, kayaknya aku terlalu cepet apdet nya deh. iya kan iya kan?**

 **betewe, sebenarnya mau apdet yang 'that poison', malah file nya baru setengah ternyata #curhat**

 **trusan, kayaknya romance nya kurang yah? Aa, aku kurang pengalaman sam romance gitu. Soalnya, kalo nulis yang berbau romance pasti pipiku panas tiba-tiba #efekmenghayati.**

 **oya oya, boleh rikues buat chap selanjutnya kok. boleh banget. ^^**

 **ne, di chap 4 aku mau bikin ada om gakuhou gitu ah. Biar lebih rame gituuuu.**

 **ok sekian dan terimakasih...**

 **mohon reviewnyaaaa ,**


	4. Chapter 4

Haaa, ini dia chap 4

Enjoy for read this guys!

Warning : ooc, gaje, typo, alur ga jelas, dll

.

.

.

* * *

 **Always Okuda (4)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne, Okuda-san…"_**

Karma terdiam menatap guru yang bertampang sangar di hadapannya. Guru itu tersenyum ramah, padahal lipan-lipannya sudah bergeliat kesana kemari.

"Jadi, Akabane Karma, kudengar kau akhir-akhir ini menguntit Asano Gakushuu. Apa ada suatu ketertarikan?" Karma cengo mendengar pertanyaan kepala sekolah. Wadehel plis, Karma masih _straight_. Karma masih suka cewek. Menguntit? Karma ngga _stalker_.

"Apa ada bukti, pak kepala sekolah?" tanya Karma balik. Geram juga ia dibilang _stalker_ secara terselubung.

Asano Gakuhou menyalakan LCD proyektor yang entah kenapa sudah ada di ruangannya, "Ini berdasar foto yang dikirimkan Araki Teppei-kun." jelas pak Asano sambil menuding-nuding foto yang memperlihatkan Karma tampak serius menatap Asano Gakushuu. "Dan, kudengar kau selalu menguntitnya ketika ia sedang bersama Okuda Manami-san, apa saya benar?"

Remaja berambut merah itu udah gatel mau jejalin wasabi ke mulut kepala sekolah yang daritadi tersenyum sok tamvan, "Ya, sebenarnya sih saya Cuma kepo." jawab Karma santai.

Om Gakuhou menghela nafas dan bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Karma, "Kutegaskan sekali lagi, jangan dekati Asano-kun ketika ia sedang bersama Okuda-san." bisik sang kepala sekolah di telinga Karma yang langsung merinding mendengarnya. "Karena, Okuda-san adalah calon istriku."

Alamak wadehel yeaah?! Karma langsung keluar dari ruangan nista kepala sekolah tanpa pamit. Ia bergegas menuju ke kelas A. Menghampiri Asano untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Lalu keduanya melangkah ke lapangan akademi Kunugigaoka.

Duo jenius itu _headbang_ bareng disana diiringi music dari sohib-sohib Asano.

 ** _"…_** ** _ternyata om Gakuhou juga menyukaimu."_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Dengarkan aku Okuda-san…."_**

Setan wasabi kelas E sedang ngedumel ga jelas. Tangannya masih setia menulis jawaban dari soal matematika yang ia kerjakan dengan cepat. Koro-sensei menatapnya penuh prihatin. Teman sekelasnya merinding lihat dia galau gitu. Okuda sudah pasrah karena ucapannya daritadi dikacangin sama si jelmaan iblis.

"Karma-kun, setidaknya jangan kacangin mereka yang peduli dong." protes Kayano yang udah bosen liat Karma kayak ngucapin mantra-mantra gitu.

Karma menoleh malas ke kembaran Nagisa itu, "Memangnya kau tau cara menghilangkan sesuatu yang bernama galau?" sengit Karma sambil tetap menuliskan jawaban soal selanjutnya.

Kayano mengangguk yakin, "Tentu saja ak-"

"Kau sendiri saja suka galau kalau dikacangin Nagisa." sindir Karma yang matanya sudah fokus ke buku di hadapannya. Kayano mingkem karena kalimatnya dipotong dengan pedas seperti itu.

" _Sou, minna-san,_ silahkan istirahat. Ingat jangan terlambat masuk di kelas Irina-sensei setelah ini." ucap Koro-sensei memotong semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi antara Kayano dan Karma.

Setan kelas E hanya mendengus kesal tidak peduli. Ia masih saja mengerjakan soal matematika di bukunya. Bahkan Koro-sensei berani bertaruh kalau dalam sehari ini, buku matematika Karma akan selesai dikerjakan.

"K-Karma-kun." Karma menghentikan acara galaunya yang sangat special itu. "Apa ada masalah? Aku lihat, ano, kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya itu membuatmu kesal hari ini." si surai merah mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati tukang racun kelas E sudah duduk di kursi Chiiba dan menatapnya heran.

Helaan nafas terdengar, "Ne, Okuda-san.." manic mercury Karma memperhatikan kelas yang benar-benar kosong saat istirahat, "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau disukai om-om duda tamvan, berduit, punya jabatan, dan anaknya gak kalah tamvan sama si om itu?" tanya sang Akabane yang sudah fokus ke Okuda.

Manik amethyst Okuda melebar. Ia benar-benar kaget. Pertanyaan seperti itu, biasanya menandakan bahwa yang nanya sedang mengalami hal yang ia tanyakan. "KARMA-KUN DISUKAI OM-OM DUDA BERDUIT?!" pekik Okuda histeris.

Alis Karma bertaut. Ia terperangah sekarang. Sumpah, bukan itu yang ia maksud barusan. "B-bukan seperti itu, Okuda-san!" sanggah Karma cepat. Okuda masih syok dan tidak peduli yang ia katakan. Karma mendecih kesal, "Justru yang disukai om-om berduit itu malah Okuda-san sendiri." ucap Karma setengah memekik kesal.

Okuda semakin syok mendengarnya.

"OKUDA-SAN DISUKAI PAK KEPALA SEKOLAH?!" Okuda dan Karma tidak tau sejak kapan teman sekelas mereka berbakat dalam hal menguping seperti ini dan berbakat mengetahui orang yang sudah disamarkan identitasnya.

"Trus si Isogai gimana?" tanya Fuwa dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hoy, aku masih _straight_." protes Isogai yang barusan datang sama Maehara.

"Jadi, Okuda-san, kapan pernikahannya?" tepat setelah pertanyaan Nakamura selesai, Okuda pingsan di bangku Chiiba.

"OKUDA-SAN!"

 ** _"…_** ** _mulai sekarang jangan dekati si om lipan itu!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uwaa, Okuda-san…"_**

Okuda berhati-hati memasukkan cairan-cairan korosif yang ada di tabung. Bermain dengan cairan seperti ini sih sudah sering baginya. Dan beberapa kali ia mencoba, sampai sekarang nggak pernah gagal tuh. Pasti ada saja ramuan yang tercipta karena kengawurannya.

Lagipula, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pasti Koro-sensei dan Karma sudah ada di sampingnya. Dan sudah dipastikan tidak ada korban, karena percobaan kimia Okuda dilakukan sepulang sekolah.

"Aku datang, Okuda-san." manic amethyst di balik kacamata berlensa tipis itu melihat sosok merah yang selalu menemaninya membuat berbagai macam ramuan. Kalau ditanya alasannya, Karma punya sejuta alasan untuk menjawabnya. Mulai dari, _'Kalau ramuannya berguna, nanti bisa untuk menjahili Terasaka'_ , _'Itu racun yang bisa bikin orang ketawa tanpa henti? Bisa untuk menjahili Asano-kun tuh.' ,_ atau _'Waa, ramuan yang ini bisa bikin rambutnya Nakamura-san jadi afro nih.'_.

Plis, Okuda sendiri udah merinding disko mendengar alsan-alasan kampretnya Karma. Itu alasan entah kenapa kedenger sadis untuk anak seusianya.

"K-Karma-kun darimana?" tanya Okuda yang masih fokus dengan cairan-cairan di hadapannya.

Remaja bersurai merah itu hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu meneruskan acara sedot susu strawberry miliknya, "Aku habis beli susu strawberry, yoghurt strawberry, sama permen strawberry di kantin gedung utama." jawabnya santai sambil memperlihatkan makanan serba strawberry miliknya. "Aa, aku juga belikan Okuda-san susu, tapi rasa anggur. Kesukaanmu baru-baru ini kan?"

Okuda segera menangkap sekotak susu yang Karma lemparkan ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum, "Arigatou, Karma-kun." ujarnya lalu mulai meminum minuman itu. Sudah hampir satu jam ia di lab kimia kelas E, dan selama itu ia tidak minum karena air putihnya habis dirampas Terasaka yang langsung babak belur setelahnya *ditonjokin Karma*.

" _Saa_ , Okuda-san, kali ini ramuan apa yang kau buat?" tanya Karma yang sudah melihat-lihat cairan-cairan yang sudah bercampur ria dengan cairan lainnya.

Okuda tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang akrab di telinganya itu, "Kali ini aku Cuma mau buat kolaborasi antara _chloroform_ dan sesuatu yang pedas, seperti yang diimpikan Karma-kun selama ini." jawab Okuda tenang.

Manik mercury Karma melebar senang. Seringainya keluar sangat lebar, " _Yatta_ , arigatou, Okuda-san. Kau mewujudkan racun impianku selama ini." ujar Karma sambil menggenggam tangan Okuda penuh rasa terimakasih.

Okuda menatapnya. Ia terdiam. Rasa panas mulai menjalar ke wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian…

"Ano, Okuda-san, wajahm-"

"A-ah, Karma-kun, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Okuda ambil jurus seribu langkah dan meninggalkan Karma yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Remaja bersurai merah itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman. Bukan seringai iblis yang berkolaborasi dengan Koro-sensei, seperti biasanya.

 ** _"…_** ** _wajahmu tadi semerah rambutku loohh."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sst, Okuda-san…"_**

Si jenius Akabane itu tahu, yang namanya wanita pasti suka sekali dengan yang namanya gossip. Kanzaki yang dikenal kalem saja, bisa bergosip dengan riangnya. Hazama sang penulis naskah dorama, bisa bergosip dengan 'bumbu' yang sangat sedap. Jadi, sahabat berkacamatanya itu pasti juga bisa bergosip kan?

Tenang, Akabane Karma bukan berarti suka gossip ya? Dia bukan tante-tante dengan dandanan menor yang suka rumpi-rumpi tetangga atau suami orang. Ia Cuma seorang remaja laki-laki dengan kejeniusan tingkat iblis meringis yang punya telinga tajam untuk mendengar segala macam gossip di SMP Kunugigaoka. Tidak hanya jadi pendengar yang baik, Akabane Karma juga sering menciptakan desas-desus gossip yang punya tingkat keakuratan dan keberhasilan 100%.

Jadi, kali ini ia Cuma ingin tahu reaksi dari sang pembuat racun. Apakah ia terpancing dengan gossip?

"Ne, Okuda-san, apa kau belum ingin pulang?" tanya Karma sambil memainkan Get Rich milik Nagisa. HP Nagisa ada di tangannya tanpa si empunya ketahui *bilang aja, nyolong*.

Si pemilik kepang dua itu hanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas sastra Jepang dan bahasa Inggris. Ini tugas khusus katanya. Aku juga harus mengumpulkan tugas-tugas ini sekarang." jelas Okuda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan kamusnya. Karma yakin, minus milik Okuda bisa bertambah jika ia membaca buku setebal kamus Oxford itu.

"Apa mengajakmu ngobrol akan menghambat pekerjaanmu?" tanya Karma yang baru saja memenangkan permainan pertamanya di HP Nagisa.

Okuda kembali menggeleng dan melirik Karma yang duduk di bangku Chiiba dengan ujung matanya, "T-tidak kok. Bicara sajalah Karma-kun."

"Kau tahu tidak, kalau kemarin Minggu, Sugino pergi bersama Kanzaki-san ke pertandingan baseball yang diadakan di lapangan baseball Kunugigaoka?" Karma mulai melancarkan aksi menggosipnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Kanzaki-san sudah menceritakan itu padaku tadi malam." jawabnya sambil tetap fokus pada tugasnya.

" _Sou ka_? Aku juga diberi tahu, kalau kemarin ketua kelas kita mentraktir Kataoka-san secangkir teh di café tempat ia magang." lanjut Karma.

"Ah, itu karena Isogai punya hutang teh saat bertaruh dengan Kataoka-san." timpal Okuda yang masih fokus.

Karma mengernyit tak suka. "Tau tidak, kemarin Chiiba dan Hayami-san pergi ke tempat penjualan pistol loh." ujar Karma sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya ke kursi yang sudah ia ambil barusan. Untung saja kelas sepi karena semua sudah pulang.

"Um, sebenarnya mereka Cuma mau mereparasi pistol mereka yang macet karena masuk ke kolam gedung utama." balas Okuda. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sastra Jepangnya.

Setan Akabane sudah heran pada puncaknya. Sudah tiga gossip yang ia lontarkan, dan Okuda sudah tau semuanya. Ia tau bukan karena gossip, tapi karena dikasih tau pelakunya sendiri. Ini sih bukan gossip namanya, tapi curhat.

"Oya, tadi saat istirahat Nagisa dan Kayano pergi ke toko pudding dekat sekolah kita." Karma yakin, Okuda tidak akan tahu hal ini. Karena kepergian mereka berdua hanya diketahui oleh Akabane Karma seorang diri.

"Memang. Mereka membelikan pudding pesananku." Okuda menutup bukunya lalu memberesi buku-buku lain yang berserakan dan ia masukkan ke tasnya. "A-ano Karma-kun, aku sudah selesai. Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Okuda sambil bersiap melangkah keluar kelas untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya. Karma yang terdiam hanya mengangguk saja lalu mengekor Okuda yang berjalan ke ruang guru.

"Ne, Okuda-san." panggil Karma setelah urusan tugas Okuda selesai. Mereka akhirnya pulang bersama.

"Ada apa, Karma-kun?" sang remaja Akabane diam sejenak memikirkan kata yang tepat.

"Apa kamu suka bergosip? Maksudku, biasanya cewek kan suka gossip gitu." tanya Karma sedikit salah tingkah. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Okuda mendongak menatap Karma yang masih memalingkan wajahnya, "Entahlah. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu suka membicarakan orang lain." jawabnya lirih kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Karma yang merasa ada hal berbeda dari Okuda, menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya, "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tau semua yang kuucapkan? M-maksudku, itu kan gossip yang baru saja beredar hari ini."

"Karma-kun suka gossip ya." ujar Okuda sambil terkikik geli. Karma _facepalm_. " _Maa_ , tadi aku sudah jelaskan, aku diberi tau mereka. A-aku sering dijadikan tempat curhat. Yah, walaupun aku tidak bisa memberikan saran. Tapi kata mereka, aku adalah pendengar yang baik." ujar Okuda yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Karma Cuma terdiam. Ternyata gadis ini…

 ** _"…_** ** _aku baru tau loh kamu tidak suka bergosip. Itu menarik sekali."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC (?)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Yoyoyo, Misa balik bawa chap 4.**

 **Ada yang nunggu? *nggak ada T,T***

 **wkwkkw, kayaknya yang terakhir agak susah dicerna gitu ya? Ululul, soalnya aku bingung juga mau jelasin maksudnya.**

 **Yap, yap, di chap depan dan seterusnya, akan mulai membuka sisi lain Okuda Manami *ini atas rikues looh*.**

 **Mm, rikues masih dibuka kok. Always malah.**

 **Trusan, makasih yaaa yang udah mau coret-coret di kolom review. Review kalian membuatku terharu ,**

 **Ok, makasih udah baca fict dan curhatan aku ini. Misa tunggu review dan rikuesnya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yayay, ini dia chap 5

Kupersembahkan Gakushuu dan Gakuhou kembali

Serta satu sisi lain Okuda Manami

Enjoy guys!

Warning : typo(s), gaje, alur cerita entahlah, OOC everywhere, dll

* * *

.

.

 **Always Okuda (5)**

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Yo, Okuda-san…_** _"_

Semua anak kelas E menatap Okuda yang tertidur di jam pelajaran matematika. Aneh, Okuda baru sekali ini tertidur di kelas. Berbeda dengan setan bersurai merah mencolok mata yang selalu tidur di kelas maupun saat bolos. Beda. Karma dan Okuda itu bedaaaaa…

"Okuda-san, apa ada masalah sampai kau bisa tertidur di jam pelajaran matematika?" tanya si guru kuning yang sedang mengupas jeruk lalu memakannya bulat-bulat.

Si gadis kacamata menggeleng pelan, "T-tidak, sensei. Sepertinya, aku hanya kurang tidur saja." jawabnya lirih.

Kelas sudah sepi karena seluruh murid sedang asik berpencar mencari Karasuma-sensei yang membawa pergi bekal makan siang mereka. Okuda sendiri tidak ikut, karena ia mendapat hukuman untuk menemani Koro-sensei yang kesepian *ululul, jones-sensei*.

Koro-sensei mengangguk paham, "Apa kau tahu file yang diberikan Karma-kun ke Irina-sensei, Okuda-san?"

Yang ditanya tersentak kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "A-ano, saya tidak tahu sensei. Karma-kun tidak memberi tahu saya." jawabnya sopan.

Sang guru kembali mengangguk gaje, "Tapi, kata Karma-kun, itu adalah file berisi _dorama_ kesukaan Okuda-san baru-baru ini." lanjut sang sensei yang kembali mengupas jeruk.

Okuda terdiam. _Dorama_? Ia nggak punya _dorama_ kesukaan saat ini. Satu-satunya _dorama_ yang ia tonton adalah…

"Itu loh, yang kata Sugino-kun, openingnya bagus." Okuda mengernyit heran. Koro-sensei berdiri dari duduknya dan sudah berganti baju ala india, "Dung tara dung tara dung tar-"

Wajah si gadis racun memerah tiba-tiba, "S-sensei, saya pamit mau ke kamar mandi." tanpa menungu jawaban Koro-sensei, Okuda berlari meninggalkan gurunya yang _speechless_.

 ** _"…_** ** _dorama Uttaran yang kuberi kemarin, bagus kan?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, Okuda-san..."_**

Karma menguap bosan melihat teman-temannya asik membicarakan rencana asasinasi yang akan mereka lakukan di pulau selatan besok. Plis, yang namanya liburan, harusnya dibikin santai aja kali. Pastinya itu guru juga santai menanggapi asasinasi dari sang murid.

" _Sumimasen_ , apa ada Okuda-san disini?" semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas E *layaknya miss Indonesia*.

Karma mengernyit heran, "Waa, ada masalah apa sampai kau kemari, Asano-kun?" celetuk Karma yang asik bersandar di sebuah pohon belakang gedung kelas E.

Semua anak kelas E menatap Asano dengan tatapan yang punya arti sama seperti ucapan Karma. Mereka semua menghentikan semua obrolan mereka.

"Ini masalah pribadi, Akabane." jawab Asano dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Karma tertawa mengejek, "Kau kira kami ak-"

"Ah, Asano-kun." ucapan Karma terpotong Okuda yang sudah muncul dari belakang pohon yang ia sandari. Sumpah serapah ia lontarkan lewat telepati palsunya.

"Okuda-san, bisa kita bicara di depan saja. Aku takut ini jadi rahasia bersama." ujar Asano sambil melirik sinis Karma yang sudah terduduk tegang setelah kedatangan Okuda barusan.

"E-eh tapi,.." nggak usah pakai jelasin apapun, Asano langsung menarik Okuda ke halaman depan gedung kelas E.

Maehara mendatangi Karma yang terdiam cool, melihat kejadian barusan. Pengalamannya dalam mempermainkan dan dipermainkan oleh hati wanita, membuatnya bisa memahami perasaan Karma yang langsung galau dan akan menamatkan buku matematikanya lagi *e ciee, galaunya keren amat*.

"Kau diam saja nih, Karma?" tangan Maehara langsung ditepis kasar oleh Karma yang masih merasa _strai_ \- eh, maksudnya merasa kesal karena kejadian barusan.

Wajahnya sudah semerah rambut kerennya. Ia bangkit dan menyusul Asano dan Okuda. Maehara yakin, anak ini tidak bakal melabrak. Dia paham yang namanya privasi kok. Yah, palingan si Karma cuman numpang nguping aja. Karma kan punya bakat jadi _stalker_ pribadinya Asano Gakushuu *ditampol Karma*.

"Tapi, berhati-hatilah di sana, Okuda-san." Okuda mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Asano yang mengandung kekhawatiran lebay anak muda.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Asano meraih pipi Okuda dan menciumnya singkat, "Berjanjilah untuk tetap berhati-hati." ucap Asano lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Okuda yang memerah wajahnya.

Karma yang daritadi hanya menyaksikan, terdiam kesal. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Cih."

"K-Karma-kun, kam-"

 ** _"_** ** _.. apa kau serius menyukai Asano?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lihat aku, Okuda-san…"_**

Lautan yang tampak jernih, terlihat dari hotel besar tempat kelas E menginap sampai tiga hari ke depan. Rencana asasinasi pertama mereka, sudah siap untuk dilakukan. Tiap kelompok langsung melakukan tugas yang sudah disepakati bersama.

Nagisa menghampiri kelompoknya sambil membawa tiga kacamata selam, "Ah, ini untuk Karma-kun dan Sugino-kun." ucapnya lalu membagikan dua kacamata untuk teman sekelompoknya itu.

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

Sepi. Nagisa dikacangin. Ia mau protes, tapi tangan Sugino membekap mulutnya dan menunjuk satu arah yang membuat kelompoknya terdiam serius.

Okuda-san berhadapan dengan Karma-kun yang _mood_ -nya jelek dari kemarin.

Tangan mungil Okuda berusaha menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya, "A-ah, ini catatan dari Asano-kun." jelas Okuda yang berusaha keras menatap wajah Karma yang terhalang kesilauan matahari sebagai _background_.

Sambil menghela nafas, Karma menjatuhkan dirinya agar duduk di samping Okuda, "Aku kira itu catatan 'kelemahan' punya Nagisa." dengusnya pelan.

Okuda menoleh, "T-tidak, aku meminta Asano-kun untuk mencatatkan tempat di pulau ini yang memiliki lingkup luas. A-aku pikir, itu bisa membantu rencana asasinasi kita." ucap Okuda riang. Si surai merah terpana melihat wajah senang Okuda. Itu hal yang mustahil terjadi, karena Okuda lebih sering terlihat murung daripada tersenyum bangga seperti ini.

Dengan cepat Karma mengalihkan wajahnya dan kembali berbicara, "Kau.. Asano kemarin menciummu kan?"

Rona merah menjalar ke wajah Okuda dengan cepat, "A-ano, i-itu.. a-aa, aku bukan.. m-maksudku t-tid-"

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Setelah terdiam untuk mencerna ucapan Karma, Okuda kembali mengelak dengan gugupnya, "A-aku.. mana.. mana mungkin suka dengan.. ya, dengan A-Asano-kun? I-itu mustahil Karma-kun."

"Tapi, dia menyukaimu. Dan aku yakin, kau tidak menyadarinya." Karma menoleh dan menatap manic amethyst Okuda yang melebar mendengar pernyataannya barusan.

"K-Karma-kun.."

Manik mercury Karma mengelilingi tempat di sekitarnya. Sepi. Tidak ada _tako-tazzi_. Tidak ada cassanova tukang gossip. Tidak ada siapapun.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Okuda tanpa disadari. "Okuda-san." sang gadis menoleh. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Karma mencium pelan bibir mungil gadis di depannya. Sebuah ciuman singkat. Sangat singkat.

Karma mundur. Ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Okuda yang, sumpah, dia mau pingsaaaaaaaaaaan. Itu _firstkiss_. Aelahhh, si Karma mudeng ga sih?!

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju gerombolan kelompoknya. Ia menampakkan senyum setannya seperti biasa.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu. Perasaanya sangat kacau kali ini.

 ** _"…_** ** _jelaskan padaku, kenapa aku sebimbang ini setiap di dekatmu?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okuda-san, kau…."_**

Karma sedang berbaring di sofa kamar hotelnya yang diramaikan oleh tiga gadis kelompoknya dan dua teman sekamarnya. Kayano asik memakan pudding bersama Kanzaki. Sugino sedang menertawakan Nagisa yang daritadi gagal memenangkan permainan _Feeding Frenzy_ milik Sugino. Okuda serius membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari Kanzaki sambil mengelus pelan surai Karma. Ya, sebenarnya sih, Karma tidur di bantal yang ia taruh di paha Okuda. Biasaaaa, modus yang didasari kepolosan dan kejahilan Karma *modus tingkat Terasaka bergoyang* *Terasaka bersin*.

"Ah, aku capek kalah terus, Sugino-kun." kesal Nagisa sambil mendorong laptop Sugino menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Eh, eh, Nagisa-kun, apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa setelah pertarungan dengan Takaoka-sensei kemarin?" tanya Kayano tiba-tiba sambil tetap memakan pudingnya.

Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kayano, "Ahaha, aku serius tak apa kok. Hanya kadang masih sedikit mual akibat tendangan dan tinjunya kemarin." jelas Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, Nagisa hebat loh. Apa kau tidak takut?" tanya Sugino sambil mencomot kue milik Kanzaki. "Mendengar ceritanya saja aku merinding disko."

Si surai biru menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku menghilangkan rasa takutku, dan berpikir bahwa kalian lebih penting."

"Ne, Nagisa-kun, apa kau ingin ditraktir karena keberanianmu?" goda Karma sambil menoleh ke arah Nagisa. "Barusan aku memesan baju maid yang lebih bagus dan seksi looh." senyum setan Karma muncul.

Jitakan pelan mendarat di kepala titisan iblis, "D-daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan lukamu karena terpeleset di gua saat uji nyali tadi?" tanya Okuda sambil tersenyum geli, begitu wajah Karma berubah karena memerah malu.

Yang terjadi sih, Karma terpeleset saat dengan sombongnya ia memamerkan kemampuannya dalam menyelesaikan permainan konyol Koro-sensei. Twist- apalah itu namanya. Ia terpeleset dan kakinya terkilir parah.

Pliss, _prankster_ seperti Karma hanya dikalahkan oleh kesombongannya dalam permainan konyol seperti itu.

"Oy, HP mu bunyi tuh." ujar Sugino berusaha menyadarkan Karma yang melamun.

Dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan yang tidak ia ketahui dari siapa.

 _'_ _Ah, apa benar ini Akabane?'_

"Ya ya, tentu saja. Ini siapa?"

 _'_ _Ini aku, kepala sekolahmu.'_

Karma terbangun dari acara tidurannya. Badannya merinding gila-gilaan. Dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah itu biasa. Ditelpon kepala sekolah, ia rasa waspada sangat dibutuhkan.

"Siapa?" tanya Nagisa berbisik. Karma menoleh dengan wajah pucat. Nagisa ikut merinding disko.

Kayano dan Kanzaki terheran, "Ada apa, Nagisa-kun?" Kayano bertanya pada Nagisa dengan polosnya. Mata _azure_ Nagisa menyalurkan sebuah telepati. Kayano dan Kanzaki merinding hebat saat mengetahui arti pandangan Nagisa.

"Hey, hey, kalian ini kenapa pada diam?" Karma, Nagisa, Kayano dan Kanzaki menoleh ke Sugino dengan wajah pucat horror. "Hiee, apa-apaan kalian ini?"

 _'_ _Akabane, apa kau masih mendengarku?'_

"Ah, i-iya sensei. Ada apa?"

 _'_ _Apa kau bersama Okuda?'_

Mantap. Karma pengin nelpon Asano dan memintanya untuk menggebuk ayahandanya yang kayaknya mabuk itu. Ini om pedo amat, pikir Karma.

"Eh, iya sensei. Apa ingin bicara dengannya?"

 _'_ _Ah, tidak perlu Akabane. Kau tahu kan? Aku nanti malah gugup kalau langsung bicara dengannya.'_

Karma menjauhkan iPhone-nya lalu memanggil Nagisa dan meminjam HPnya. Dengan cepat ia mengetik nomor Asano Gakushuu dan menelponnya. Bapaknya sableng, sumpah!

"A-ah, jadi sensei mau apa?"

 _'_ _Tolong katakan padanya, aku selalu menunggunya. Dan aku mendoakan keselam- Anjaayyy!*buk* Gakushuu, *buk* kau ngapain sih?!*buk* Adawwh!'_

Karma mematikan panggilan gila itu. Ia ganti mengangkat HP Nagisa.

"Sankyuu, Asano-kun."

 _'_ _Hah, anggap saja ini rasa terimakasihku atas informasi edanmu, Akabane.'_

PIIP

"A-ada apa, Karma-kun?" Okuda menatapnya bingung. Dia dan Sugino adalah orang yang paling nggak paham dengan kejadian barusan. Mereka berdua nggak pandai baca tatapan mata. Wajar deh kalo mereka _speechless_ alami.

"Tidak apa-apa, Okuda-san." Karma tersenyum manis menatap Okuda yang asal menganggguk dengan polosnya, " _Saa_ , Okuda-san, boleh aku tiduran lagi?"

Si gadis kacamata mengangguk mengiyakan.

 ** _"_** ** _.. dikangenin sama om Gakuhou!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC (?.?.?)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

Yeah, ini dia chap 5 *uluululu*

But, apa cuma Misa yang ngerasa kalau disini Karma keliatan ngenesss gitu *ditabok Karma*.

Oyaoya, Misa tuh dikenal sebagai 'Ratu Spoiler' loh di sekolah.

Jadi, Misa mau tebar-tebar spoler disini. *ada yang ga suka spoiler?*

Di chap 6 besok, masih ada tentang sisi lain Manami, trus ada Manami sakit uhuk gitu, trusss de el el aja lah.

Ok ok, sekian coretan dari Misa.

Makasih udah baca dan mohon reviewnyaaa ,


	6. Chapter 6

Uwaaa, udah chap 6.

Maafkan daku yang late post ini.

Enjoy for read, minna!

Warning : OOC, alay, lebay, garing, kepanjangan, susah dimengerti, alur tidak jelas, dan pengacau lainnya.

.

.

.

Ansatsu itu punya Matsui-sensei.

This story disclaimer by me.

.

.

 **Always Okuda (6)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Okuda-san, kau…."_**

Okuda sakit di rumah tanpa orang tua. Di sini lah Karma berada. Ia tidak menyangka, keabsenan Okuda saat festival musim panas dua hari yang lalu adalah karena demam tingginya. Ga usah tanyalah, gimana si Okuda bisa kena demam di musim panas *diracun Okuda*.

"Ne, Okuda-san, setelah kau selesai makan sup ini, segeralah beristirahat lagi." ucap Karma sambil tetap serius dengan potongan sayur untuk sup yang ia masak.

Gadis kacamata kelas E, hanya mengangguk lemah dari kursi ruang makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur rumahnya, " _A-arigato_ , Karma-kun. Maaf k-kalau aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Karma tertawa, "Tenang saja, lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan selama liburan ini." tangannya tetap lihai mengaduk-aduk sup yang akan matang. "Dan, kalau kau sakit begini, panggil aku saja ya? Apalagi orang tuamu tidak ada."

TING TONG TING TONG

Karma menoleh ke Okuda sambil menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk sayur. Plis, kayaknya ini si Karma ahli banget nuangin masakan panas gitu tanpa liat obyeknya.

"Ah, aku akan membuka pintunya." si surai merah meletakkan panci yang masih panas lalu bergegas membuka pintu.

1 detik

2 det-

"ASANO-KUN?!" Okuda tuli. Asano _speechless_. Karma syok di tempat.

"Lebay." ketus Asano. "Minggir sana. Aku ada urusan dengan Okuda hari ini."

"Hoy, dengark-"

"Juga, lepaskan celemek masak motif boneka beruang yang sedang kau pakai itu." Asano nyelonong masuk rumah Okuda, meninggalkan Karma yang memerah malu. Dia berasap di depan pintu.

Dengan langkah angkuh, Asano Gakushuu mendekati Okuda yang masih duduk di kursi ruang makan, "Ini titipan dari ayahku. Katanya, cepat sembuh." sebuah kresek berisi buah segar diletakkannya di atas meja makan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh, ia malu punya ayah yang ke-gatel-an sama anak muda kayak gitu.

" _A-arigato_ , Asano-kun. Tolong katakan pada ayahmu, kalau aku berterimakasih, ya?" ujar Okuda dengan senyum lemahnya yang mampu membuat Asano lumer di tempat seketika. Dia meleleh.

Karma hanya mendengus kesal melihat Asano yang kesenengan gitu. Ia beranjak ke dapur dan membawa sup masakannya ke atas meja makan, " _Saa_ , Okuda-san, supnya sudah matang, kau bisa makan sekarang." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari aktivitas menata piring untuk makan, "Kalau Asano-kun mau, kau juga boleh makan kok." lanjut Karma dengan wajah _tsun-tsun_ miliknya. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku perhatian padamu, Asano!"

Yah, mari kita skip adegan mereka makan bersama dengan akur. Paling Cuma main lempar _glare_ aja kok.

Okuda tiduran di atas sofa ruang TV rumahnya. Karma nyuci perkakas makan barusan. Asano di samping Okuda sambil main gadget terbarunya.

"A-ano, Asano-kun." namanya terpanggil, Asano menoleh, "Eng, kalau tidak mengganggu, ano, bisa kau belikan aku roti isi coklat dan kacang mete?"

Ketua OSIS mendelik kaget. Ia yakin, di Kunugigaoka nggak ada yang jual roti begituan. Tapi, demi sang putri Okuda, ia bergegas mencarikan makanan ajaib itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang remaja Akabane datang dengan wajah datarnya, "Waa, Asano-kun kemana?" tanyanya sembari menggulirkan manic mercury-nya ke sekeliling ruangan. Asano nihil.

"Dia membelikanku roti isi coklat dan kacang mete." Karma mingkem. Okuda cuek mindahin channel TV.

"Tapi, itu kan nggak ad-"

"Ada kok." Karma dan Okuda menoleh ke arah Gakushuu yang datang terengah-engah. Di tangannya ada kotak makan berisi roti tawar.

"Itu kan roti tawar biasa." gumam Karma.

Sang ketua OSIS tersenyum mengejek, "Ini roti isi coklat dan kacang mete kok."

"A-ah, Karma-kun, bisa tolong belikan aku durian yang kulitnya nggak berduri?" Akabane melotot lemas. Durian aja nggak ada. Apalagi durian yang kulitnya mulus. Mustahil. Tapi, sekali lagi, demi sang Okuda pujaan hati, Karma bergegas mencari benda mustahil itu.

Asano ngakak nista.

"Asano-kun, tolong ambilkan aku apel Fuji yang warnanya nggak merah, ya?" Asano lemas dan kembali bergegas mencari benda itu.

Dan, begitulah seterusnya. Duo jenius SMP Kunugigaoka, hari ini berlari heboh mencari benda-benda aneh yang diinginkan Okuda. Mereka tak kuasa menolak, karena toh, Okuda beneran makan itu makanan aneh.

"Karma-kun, tolong belikan air putih rasa teh, ya?"

"Asano-kun, ambilkan aku susu rasa madu dari lebah yang tersengat temannya."

"Karma-kun, mintakan gula yang rasanya asin di rumah tetangga sebelah, ya?"

"Asano-kun…"

"Karma-kun.."

"Asano.."

"Karma.."

Sudahlah, duo jenius itu sudah terkapar setelah Okuda tertidur. Seharian penuh mereka kayak orang gila begitu. Jadi, mari kita abaikan mereka yang tepar di lantai ruang TV rumah Okuda.

 ** _"…_** ** _ternyata menyebalkan sekali ketika sedang sakit, yah?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini buruk, Okuda-san…."_**

Karma kesal. Ia dendam pada sang ibu yang jahilnya amit-amit itu. Hari ini, ia terpaksa membatalkan janjinya dengan Okuda karena ibunya pulang dari luar negeri. Ibu Karma sendiri adalah seorang pianis ternama tingkat dunia. Tak heran jika ibunya hampir tidak pernah di rumah. Apalagi setelah ayahnya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

"A-ah, jadi Karma-kun tidak bisa ya?" tanya Okuda retoris. Ia tahu jawabannya, tapi ia tetap bertanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kecewa. "M-mungkin, aku akan mengajak Asano-kun saja." celetuk Okuda sambil berlalu meninggalkan Karma yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Asano-kun juga tidak bisa." manic amethyst Okuda melebar. "Ia meminta maaf. Ia sangat menyesal. Dan ak-"

" _Wakatta_ ne. Aku akan pergi sendiri saja."

Karma menahan tangan Okuda refleks, "Ah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, ibuku mengundangmu untuk datang ke rumahku."

Yah, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Karma. Entah kesambet apa, Okuda mengiyakan saja undangan dari ibunya tersebut. Jadilah, janji yang terbatalkan diganti acara kunjungan di rumah Karma yang sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan.

"Kyahhh, Karma-chan bawa pacar!" seorang wanita paruh baya menayambut Karma dengan pelukan erat. "Manisnyaaa! Jadi, ini Okuda Manami yang namanya selalu ditulis Karma di diary-nya ya?"

" _Okaasan_!" wajah Karma sudah semerah rambutnya. Sang ibu hanya meringis tanpa dosa.

"Masuk yuk. Okuda-chan nanti pakai baju yang sudah tante pilihkan ya? Karma segera ganti baju sana. Mandi sekalian, ya. Bau." Karma mendelik ke arah ibunya yang asik menggodannya daritadi dan segera berlalu ke kamarnya. "Ayo, Okuda-chan, tunanganku sebentar lagi datang loh. Cepat bersiap ya?"

' _TUNANGAN?!'_

Oke, abaikan saja Karma dan Okuda yang sedang mandi dan ganti baju secara kilat. Kerabat karma juga tampak sibuk menyiapkan rumah besar bertingkat dua milik keluarga Akabane itu. Tak lama berselang, sebuah sedan warna hitam mengkilap, terpakir rapi di halaman keluarga Akabane.

Karma sudah rapi dengan tuxedo merahnya. Okuda sudah anggun dengan gaun lengan panjang bentuk lonceng yang panjangnya selutut ala tartan berwarna ungu gelap *udah ga usah dibayangin kalo susah T,T*. Rambut kepangnya sudah digerai dan ditata rapi oleh sang nyonya Akabane.

Dua lelaki masuk. Keduanya sama-sama memakai tuxedo hitam. Yang satu berumur 40-an, yang satunya lagi sebaya dengan Akabane Karma.

"Asano-kun?!"

"Akabane?"

"Waa, Gakuhou-kun, sepertinya anak kita nanti bisa akrab." Asano dan Karma mendelik ke arah nyonya Akabane yang terus tersenyum manis.

"Jangan bilang, acara yang dimaksud ibu itu.." Karma meneguk ludah sendiri. Ia nggak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan esok hari, "Ibu tunangan dengan kepala sekolahku?!" oke, Karma lebay.

"Ayah jelaskan padaku." Gakushuu menatap ayahnya yang tersenyum dari tadi. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Loh, kan malah surprise toh, Gakushuu? Lagian kau kan senang karena saingan memperebutkan Okuda-san berkurang." Asano nyesel nanya ke ayahnya yang emang agak miring itu. Nyesel sumpah. Nyesel! "Jadi, kapan dan dimana kita melakukan pernikahan kita nanti?" om Gakuhou membenahi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Ah, sebaiknya biarka-"

GUBRAK

"Okuda-san!" Dua marga yang asik berbicara di ruang tamu itu, sepertinya melupakan kehadiran Okuda yang sudah syok sejak awal.

 ** _"…_** ** _ibuku akan menikah dengan Asano Gakuhou!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okuda-san, tolong…"_**

Kelas E merinding liat Karma yang sudah dalam mode galau ganas. Sudah hampir milik setengah kelas ia menghabiskan seluruh soal matematika. Bisa ditebak, galaunya belum hilang.

"Karma-kun, ka-"

" _Urusai, tako!_ " Koro-sensei terdiam begitu Karma membentaknya dengan mata sedikit berkaca.

"Karma-kun, kita makan pudding saja. Aku traktir kok." ujar Kayano mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Iya, aku akan menemanimu." imbuh Nagisa.

"Aku dan Kanzaki akan mentraktirmu nonton di bioskop." tawar Sugino dibarengi anggukan dari mbak Kanzaki.

" _Urusai. Urusai. Urusai._ Lebih baik kalian diam saja!" Karma menggebrak meja lalu keluar kelas dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei masuk dengan wajah heran, "Ada apa dengan Karma?" tanya Karasuma-sensei tanpa ekspresi.

"Ciee, Karasuma-sensei baper." ejek Kurahashi dari tempat duduknya.

"Baper?"

"Iya, Karasuma-sensei habis nonton AADC 2 kan? Cieee, nggak ajak muridnya." Karasuma-sensei _facepalm_. Kurahashi ngakak. Kataoka ikut ngakak garing. Isogai gagal paham.

"Aa, jadi kenapa si Karma?" tanya Bitch-sensei.

Nagisa menghela nafas, "Dia galau. Hampir milik setengah kelas E, buku matematikanya sudah ditamatin sama Karma." curhat Nagisa. Dia lelah punya sahabat labil.

BRAKK

"Karma-kun?"

"Kalian lagi bicarain aku kan?" semua tegang melihat Karma yang begitu balik udah emosi menggila, "Makanya aku daritadi bersin terus."

Hening.

Hening.

Hen-

Sepatu melayang. Buku melayang. Penghapus melayang. Semua murid kelas E berlomba menimpuki Karma yang gagal bercanda.

" _Saa_ , Karma-kun, bisa ceritakan kenapa kau galau hebat?" tanya Koro-sensei setelah menghentikan aksi pelayangan benda secara illegal barusan.

"Aku kesal!"

"Iya kami tau. Tapi, kenapa Karma-kun?" tanya Maehara sang rambut belah tengah.

"Namaku nggak keren lagi!"

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"PERGI SANA, KARMA! ALASANMU NGGAK LOGIS!"

Benda-benda kembali melayang menimpuki Karma yang masih ga paham kenapa teman-temannya hobi banget menimpuki ia dengan barang mereka.

"A-ano, _minna-san,_ tolong berhenti." acara penimpukan kembali berhenti. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Okuda yang sudah berjalan mendekati Karma, "Jadi kau kecewa dengan pernikahan ibumu?"

Sekelas mingkem. Mereka nggak nyangka akan hal ini. Mereka pikir, Karma hanya bercanda. Yah, suruh siapa dia sering jahil. Jadi, ya mereka pikir dia lagi iseng aja.

"Kau kecewa dengan yang menikahinya atau karena pernikahannya? Atau malah karena ibumu?" Karma terdiam mendengar rentetan amunisi Okuda.

"Aku.. aku kecewa karena ibu tidak merundingkan hal ini!" Okuda Manami sedikit tersentak mundur saat Karma membentak, "Aku juga kecewa karena yang menikahinya adalah Asano Gakuhou!"

Semua yang di kelas E _speechless_ berjamaah. Pernyataan Karma barusan, agak ambigu dan… agak mustahil gitu.

Okuda tersenyum menatap Karma yang masih menunduk. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam tangan kanan Karma, "Kau kecewa karena yang jadi saudaramu adalah Asano-kun, kan? Kau kecewa karena kau menyandang nama 'Asano' sekarang, bukan? T-tidak. Kau bukan kecewa. Kau malu." Okuda mengalihkan tatapannya ke tangan yang ia genggam, "Kalau itu masalahmu, kami bisa kok tetap menganggapmu bermarga 'Akabane'. Lagipula, 'Akabane' lebih tepat untukmu. Dan kami juga terbiasa dengan nama itu."

"Ya, kalau itu masalahmu, kami tak akan mengganti absenmu kok." imbuh Terasaka dari belakang.

Isogai mengangguk setuju, "Akabane tetap milikmu, Karma." ujarnya bijak.

"Aku akan mengajukan petisi agar namamu tidak diganti." seru Okajima disusul toss dengan Kimura.

"U um, lagian kalau namamu 'Asano', warna rambutmu harus diganti dong." celetuk Kayano dengan polosnya. Sekelas menyoraki Kayano yang asal ceplos.

Karma tersenyum senang, "Jadi, a-apa kau masih mempermasalahkan namamu?" tanya Okuda sambil menatap manic mercury-nya. Karma mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya langsung memanas.

"Tidak. Terimakasih." ucapnya pendek. Di dalam hati ia merutuki wajahnya yang selalu memanas ketika ditatap Okuda. Kan bakalan gagal romantis kalau gitu terus, ya kan?

"Hey, hey, Karma-kun." yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Maehara, "Kalau kau menikah dengan Okuda-san, namanya akan tetap jadi Akabane Manami kok."

Karma dan Okuda _blushing_ berat.

"Ahahahha, jadi itu yang daritadi dikhawatirkan Karma?" celetuk Yoshida disambung tawa dari geng-nya.

" _Urusai_!"

 ** _"…_** ** _tenangkan aku ketika aku mulai bimbang seperti ini."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC (?)_**

.

..

* * *

.

.

.

Uwaaaa, apdet juga akhirnya.

Apakah garing? Apakah OOC? Apakah terlalu panjang? Apakah sulit dipahami?

AAA, maafkan daku yang kurang candaan selama semingguan ini. Jadi bingung mau bikin cerita yang kayak gimana. Uhuhuhuhuhu T,T

E eh, apa ada para reader yang suka anime sebelah yang berjudul 'Danganronpa' ? Aku penasaran sama season selanjutnya, tapi ga tau kebenaran akan season penerusnya itu *curhatan gaje*.

Oke mari says sudahi curhatan alay ini.

Rikues yah rikues, review jugaaa, ok ok?

Thanks for read my gaje fict ini ,


	7. Special Edition

Yap yap…

Akhirnya, kesampaian juga bikin 'Special Edition' yang isinya tentang jenius-jenius gila ini.

Okeh, silahkan baca.

Warning : gaje, typo, OOC kental, garing, tidak lucu, humornya amat kampret, dll T,T

* * *

 **Always Okuda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Special Edition –**

 **Gakushuu VS Karma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Buku-**

Remaja bersurai merah itu sedang asik geluntungan di atas kasur. Sang ibu sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Ayah 'baru'nya belum pulang dari sekolah. Saudara tirinya yang kampret entah dimana sosoknya.

"Sst, Karma." manic mercury-nya bergulir malas ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sosok yang selalu ditakuti di sekolahnya tampak menatapnya memelas.

Karma mendecih dan bangun dari posisi tiduran, "Masuklah, Shuu." manic violet milik Gakushuu berbinar lalu segera menerobos masuk. "Ada apa?"

"Anu, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Iya, apa?"

"Ini penting sekali, Karma."

"Ya, tentang apa?"

"Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku."

Karma mulai greget pengin nabok ketua OSIS yang sedang memelas di depannya, "Apaan sih, Shuu?"

"Itu.." Gakushuu menunduk sejenak dan tarik nafas, "Buku tulis matematika-ku habis. Kau punya buku tulis kosong?"

Hening.

Hening.

BUAK

Setumpuk buku tulis baru, dilempar Karma begitu saja dan mendarat mulus di muka tampan sang ketua OSIS.

Asano Gakushuu nyengir senang, "Makasih, Karma sayang."

"NAJIS! PERGI SANA!"

.

.

* * *

 **-Bermuka Dua-**

Kelas E sedang teracuni hawa galau Karma lagi. Kali ini, ia sudah menamatkan buku matematika milik Sugino dan Terasaka.

"Kau kenapa sih, Karma?" tanya Nakamura sambil menyodok Karma dengan tongkat penunjuk papan. "Galau lagi?" yang ditanya masih tetep pasang ekspresi kacang, "Ah, kacang murah ya? Bosen ah main sama Karma yang tukang galau." oke, si gadis blonde itu menyerah dan memilih pergi untuk mengusili Terasaka atau malah si Nagisa.

"Karma-kun, kau kenapa lagi?" si ketua ikemen berpucuk dua, memberanikan diri menanyakan kabar Karma.

Si surai merah mengangkat kepala dan menatap Isogai penuh rasa heran, "Deskripsi bermuka dua itu seperti apa sih?"

Isogai cengo, "A-ah, itu.. ya itu seperti, kau berbeda sifat di hadapan orang yang berbeda. Yah, menurutku seperti itu." jelas Isogai ragu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

" _Naruhodo_." gumaman Karma lebih terdengar seperti masih bingung, "Asano-kun punya ciri-ciri orang bermuka dua, tapi kenapa mukanya masih satu ya?"

Isogai _speechless_.

"Itulah yang bikin aku galau hari ini, Iso- oyy, Isogai, kau melamun!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Jones dan Kekasih-**

Entah dirasuki apa, hari ini Asano mengusili Karma dengan cara membaur bersama kelas E. Hal yang ia permasalahkan kali ini adalah, 'Si Karma pantesan jones, kan?'. Dan ia menyeret persoalan ini sampai ke telinga kelas E.

Topeng angkuh Asano sudah dipasang, "Yang jones ikut saja ke kelompok Akabane, yang punya pacar atau janjian, masuk kelompokku. Status kalian mewakili pilihan."

Karma udah greget pengin nyeret Asano Gakushuu ke kamar lalu rencananya mau ia siksa sampai sekarat. Lupakan sajalah keberadaan sang ayah ataupun ibu mereka. Yang penting dendam gregetnya hilang.

5 detik berlalu….

"Hah, sepertinya, teman-temanmu lebih suka kau jones, Akabane." sinis Asano. Karma yang daritadi melamun langsung toleh kanan-kiri.

"Nagisa-kun kenapa kau di kelompok Karma-kun?" seru Kayano dari balik tubuh Sugino yang di kelompok Asano.

Nagisa tertawa canggung, "Ahaha, habisnya aku sendiri jones kok, Kayano-chan." si cowok surai biru nggak peka. Kayano lemes, kodenya diabaikan Nagisa semudah itu. Ia berjalan loyo ke kelompok Karma. "Loh, kenapa pindah, Kayano-chan?" tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Aku juga jones kok." jawab cewek surai hijau itu dengan lirih sekali.

Karma menggeleng putus asa. Asano ngakak nista. Di kelompok Karma hanya terdiri dari Nagisa, Kayano, Takebayashi, Nakamura, Muramatsu, Itona, dan ia sendiri.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang kurang." celetuk Sugino. Kanzaki yang disampingnya mengangguk setuju. "Okuda-san dimana?" lanjut Sugino. Semua tersadar dan mulai ribut mencari gadis bermarga Okuda tersebut.

"A-ah, aku di belakangmu daritadi, Sugino-kun." gadis berkacamata muncul dari belakang Sugino tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"OKUDA-SAN?!"

Karma dikabarkan pingsan di tempat sampai esok hari saking syok-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Ice Cream-**

Karma tidak mengalihkan mercury-nya dari jeratan violet Gakushuu.

Begitu pula Gakushuu yang tetap serius menjaga agar tatapan Karma tidak kemanapun.

Angin dari pendingin ruangan menghembus mata mereka perlahan.

Anehnya, atensi mereka tidak teralihkan dari kegiatan ini.

Dalam keadaan yang sama selama lima menit.

Mereka hanya saling menjerat pandangan sang lawan.

Tangan jahil Gakushuu mulai meraih remot pendingin ruangan.

"Kau curang, Shuu!" bentak Karma sambil mengucek matanya yang kering karena dihembus angin dingin hampir dua menit.

Gakushuu nyengir tanpa dosa. Ia tersenyum manis di hadapan sang kakak, "Nah, berarti Karma traktir aku es krim." celetuknya ringan

"Tidak akan. Kau curang."

"Aah, tapi kau kan berkedip tadi, Karma~." ujar Asano merajuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Karma.

"Ne, aku akan membelikanmu." ketus si surai merah. "Sekarang berhenti menggelayutiku, Shuu!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Ayahmu, Ayahku-**

Karma baru saja balik dari mengantar sang ibu ke bandara. Setelah sebulan di rumah, ibunya yang seorang pianis internasional, kembali menekuni karirnya yang semakin menanjak.

CTASS

Manik mercury Karma mengintip dari balik dinding dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ayah 'baru'nya sedang asik mencambuk Gakushuu yang menatap angkuh monster lipan di depannya.

Ok, ia gagal paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, mencambuk anak sendiri dengan ikat pinggang, itu melanggar hak asasi kan?

"Jadi, kau puas dengan nilai ujian semester satu-mu kemarin?!" sebuah cambukan keras dilayangkan ke Gakushuu yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Karma sedikit berjengit ketika sabuk sang ayah mendarat mulus di punggung Gakushuu.

Aa, bukannya ia tidak mau menolong. Tapi, jika ia menyela, rasanya seperti ia sok tahu sekali dengan hubungan kedua makhluk lipan itu.

So, mari abaikan suara cambukan yang menyakiti indera pendengaran. Abaikan juga Karma yang terduduk sambil menutupi telinganya yang sudah tidak kuat mendengar suara kampret itu.

30 menit kemudian…

"Ayo, Shuu." kepala Gakushuu masih tertunduk. Tubuhnya sudah teraliri oleh cairan merah segar yang mengucur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Bangunlah, kita ke kamar sekarang."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, si surai merah memapah monster lipan muda ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sepertinya, ia harus minta sedikit penjelasan tentang si kepala sekolah dan tindakannya tadi. Dan, lupakan saja si bangka tua yang sekarang sudah pergi mengurus sekolah tertjintah.

Gakushuu sedikit berjengit ketika Karma mengoleskan obat ke lukanya, "Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakan tentang ini, Shuu?" tanya ace kelas E _to the point_. Matanya menatap miris ke arah luka yang menghiasi punggung saudara tirinya itu. "Kalau kau memberitahuku sebelumnya, aku pasti bisa mencegahnya. Yaaa, mungkin aku bakal kena tampol sih."

"Apa pedulimu."

Karma terkekeh, "Dih, dingin banget." tangannya usil menowel pipi Gakushuu yang menampakkan sedikit semburat merah. Yah, Gakushuu kan _tsundere_.

"Habisnya Shuu, ayahmu kan ayahku juga sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Dorama-**

Gakushuu jengkel setengah mokad. Pasalnya, kerjaan sang ayah semakin gaje saja tiap harinya. Kalau tidak memarahi Karma, memarahi dia, atau ngomel gaje di dapur sambil motong brokoli jadi cacahan kecil. Apa ini semua karena sekolah musim panas? Karena sekolah jadi pulang awal selama _summer_ , sang ayah malah kayak lipan kepanasan dan cari gara-gara tiap harinya.

Sudahlah, Gakushuu lelah. Batinnya sudah morat-marit liat hal begituan.

" _Ne_ , makanya _otousan_ harus nonton _dorama_ ini." telinga sang ketua OSIS mendengar suara setan wasabi berbincang dengan ayahnya. Kayaknya, tanda-tanda hal gaje terbaru akan dimulai.

"Hmm, kau yakin itu, Karma? Ada testimony-nya?" manic violet Gakushuu mencoba mengintai mereka dari tangga lantai dua. Si iblis wasabi menunjukkan iPhone-nya lalu tersenyum meyakinkan. "Oke, aku akan coba lihat ini."

"Aa, sekarang saja." Gakushuu merinding disko mendengar Karma merajuk begitu. Tangan usil si setan saja sudah mencolokkan flashdisk merahnya ke TV lebar di ruang keluarga. Atensi sang ayah sudah teralihkan ke sana.

"Baiklah, Karma. Tapi, kau temani aku nonton yah. Siapa tau aku tidak paham ceritanya."

Jempol diacungkan. Senyum coretsokcoret tulus dikembangkan, "Sip, _otousama_." Karma duduk di sofa bersama ayah tertjintah.

Asano Gakushuu masih stay di tempat dan menunggu apa yang akan muncul di laya-

"Dung taratara dung tara dung tarata-"

"MATIKAN TAYANGAN BERVIRUS ITU!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Game-**

Gakushuu ngambek. Karma mutung. Asano Gakuhou pundung ngeliat dua anaknya.

Pasalnya, mereka berdua tengkar karena Okuda menantang mereka main game online. Yang kalah harus lari keliling lapang sambil _headbang_ diiringi music dari sohib Gakushuu.

Eh, bukan itu masalah intinya. Bagian pentingnya adalah karena mereka harus melawan Okuda Manami. Gadis berkacamata itu juga menambahkan, mereka boleh _co-op_ untuk mengalahkannya.

Gakushuu ngakak. Karma histeris sambil guling-guling. Okuda masih pasang senyum manis di hadapan mereka berdua yang malah jerat-jerit histeris di kamar si surai merah.

Dan, inilah hasilnya. Team GakushuuKarma kalah telak dengan Okuda yang sendirian melawan mereka.

"A-ah, aku menunggu aksi kalian besok Senin, yah." setelah itu, Okuda menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Karma dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Asano Gakuhou berdehem.

"KAPOK SUDAAAAH LAWAN OKUDA! **_DOTA 2_** AJA DIA BISA MENANG SENDIRIAAAAAAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Hantu-**

Karma mendecih mendengar cerita Asano jr. Omaigat, Karma ga bakal takut sama yang namanya hantu. Hantu apa yang berani muncul di depan 'Rajanya Para Iblis' ini? Sadako? Kayano, eh, Kayako? Teru Teru Bozu? Apa yang mau muncul? Apa? Apa? APAAAHH?

Yah, satu-satunya hantu yang ia takuti Cuma Koro- _sensei_ yang nyamar jadi hantu aneh-aneh seperti biasa. Itu saja, sang guru langsung disiksa dengan wasabi dan mustard _made in_ Karma. Itu jelas lebih berbahaya daripada wasabi ataupun mustard biasa.

"Masa kau tidak takut sih?" jengkel juga Asano liat si Karma yang nggak ada takutnya. Niat hati isengin Karma pas Cuma mereka berdua di rumah, malah dia yang sakit hati karena dikacangin.

Si surai merah menghela nafas dan menutup _light novel_ terbarunya, "Tidur sana, Shuu." ucapnya pelan sambil mengacak surai Asano. "Sebenarnya, kau sendiri kan yang takut dengan hantu?"

Asano mingkem. Dia pura-pura tidur di samping Karma. Baginya, malam hari tanpa sang ayah di rumah, itu sangat mengerikan.

"Jangan kacangin aku gitu dong, Shuu! Merinding _atuh_!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Minion-**

Entah ada apa, Gakushuu berakhir di atas sofa ruang TV dan mingkem aja liat Karma yang sudah asik colokin flashdisk ke TV.

"Kalau yang kamu tontonin Ut*aran, aku ga ikut." Gakushuu hampir beranjak dari sofa, Karma lebih gesit menangkapnya lalu menghidupkan TV.

"Ini lebih asik tau!" seru Karma berusaha meyakinkan ketua OSIS yang mulai jengah.

30 menit kemudian….

"Papoy."

"Papoyy."

"Banana naaaaa."

"No, papoy."

"Papoy?"

Gakuhou _speechless_ dengan tampang datarnya. Dua anaknya menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang baru pulang dan sudah memasang muka datar begitu.

"Waa, papoyy!"

"Uuuuu, papoyyy!"

Besoknya, Asano dan Karma terlihat mempunyai bekas jeweran yang memerah di salah satu telinga mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

OKeh, Misa sudah kehabisan ide buat 'Special Edition' duo jenius ini.

Guyaaaahhh, sebenernya apa yang Misa pikir naa? Ini sangat gaje bin tidak jelas. Omaigaatt T,T

Aa, ini juga sangat OOC yang kelampau kental. Habis, Misa greget banget pengin bikin Asano Gakushuu yang selalu coretsokcoret _cool_ tiap muncul di AnKyou, jadi agak-agak manjaan dikit lah. Mengingat dia anak tunggal, dan Karma juga anak tunggal, kayaknya Gakushuu pantes dapat peran manja. *ditendang Asano*

Lagian, kalau Karma yang dibikin manja, entar kelas E langsung tendang dia dari kelas pembunuhan itu. Kan kesannya najis tralala gitu *disantet Karma*.

Trusan, si Asano tuh kalo di sekolah manggil Karma tetep Akabane. Yah, jaga gengsi lah.

Uwaaaa, kayaknya Misa terlalu banyak cuap.

Okeh okeh, Misa Cuma mau bilang makasih udah baca, review, dan fav fict ini.

Mohon ripiuw nya yaaa…

Eh minta rikues juga dong. Misa lagi mampet otaknya. Kalau ga ada pancingan, rasanya bingung mau ngawalin chap-nya #alesan.

Yeyey, sekian dan terima kasiiihhhhhh.


	8. Chapter 8

Ye, Ini chap 6

oke, enjoy guys

warn : gaje, ooc, garing, abal, typo(s), de el el

.

.

.

.

 **Always Okuda (6)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey hey, Okuda-san…"_**

Sekolah sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Gedung kelas E terlihat sepi tanpa seorangpun. Karma melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju ruang kelas. Barusan ia membolos dari pelajaran sains sampai bel pulang. Jadi, dia sendirian di gedung tua Bangka ini.

Ia terhenti. Sepertinya dia tidak sendiri. Manik _mercury_ -nya menangkap sosok si maniak kimia sedang masuk ke kelas secara pelan-pelan. Seperti ia takut mengganggu seseorang yang berada di dalam kelas. Raut wajahnya juga tampak tegang. Seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

Ya, mengungkapkan.

Mengungkapkan perasaan tentunya.

Mengungkapkan.

Mengungkapkan perasaan.

Tunggu dulu!

Karma tersedak susu strawberry yang sedang ia sedot. Pemikirannya barusan, hampir membuatnya terbatuk fatal. Ia mati-matian menahan batuknya sampai tersedaknya menghilang. Sungguh, ia bermaksud mengintip apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di dalam kelas.

Pelan-pelan ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kelas. Tidak, ia hanya mengintip sedikit dari pintu kelas.

Oh, Nakamura dan Okuda toh.

"Nakamura-san." suara Okuda terdengar mencicit kecil. Yang dipanggil masih asik bernyanyi sambil mengerjakan tugas sastra jepangnya. "N-Nakamura-san." –sedkit lebih keras.

"Ah, ya ya." headset dilepas. Mata _sapphire_ menatap lurus ke arah pemanggilnya, "Ada apa, Manami-chan?"

Hening

Hening

Hening

Karma hampir mendecak kesal.

Okuda menundukkan kepalanya, "A-ano, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hng? Apa? Pelajaran? Cara menjahili orang? Atau tentang Karma-kun?" tanya Nakamura langsung _to the point._ Okuda _blushing_ parah. "Ah, ya ampun, ternyata rumor itu benar juga. Wah wah, sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Hinahin yang sudah memberiku rumor tentang hubungan kalian berdua." goda Nakamura sambil mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"B-bukan tentang itu, Nakamura-san. B-bukan itu."

"Lalu, tentang apa?" heran Nakamura sambil mematikan music HP-nya yang masih berputar.

"A-ano, tentang.." Okuda menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia gugup, "Sebenarnya, kau punya relasi apa dengan Karma-kun?"

Nakamura tergelak sampai bergulingan di lantai. Karma yang menguping, tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan tawanya tanpa suara.

"Aduh aduh, kukira apa, Manami-chan." Nakamura menyeka airmatanya yang keluar karena tertawa sambil berguling, "A-aaahh, kau cemburu yaaa?"

Okuda kembali memerah parah, "T-tidak, Nakamura-san. Sungguh."

"Oke oke." gadis pirang itu kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Tawanya sudah habis, "Kami hanya teman masa kecil. Ah, bukan sih. Ibunya Karma itu sahabatnya ibuku. Jadi, mereka ingin anaknya juga akrab. Apalagi dalam masalah kejahilan." jelas Nakamura. _Sapphire_ nya mengisyaratkan Okuda untuk duduk di bangku Okano yang di depannya. "Mereka berdua itu partner dalam kejahilan. Salah satu korban langganan mereka adalah pak kepala sekolah kita. Makanya, mereka agak kecewa pada kami berdua karena kami tidak bisa menjahili Asano-kun." tambah Nakamura.

"Tapi, kenapa pak kepala sekolah menikah dengan ibu Karma-kun?" tanya Okuda sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh.

Ratu English hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Asano-san memang menyukai ibu Karma-kun dari dulu. CLBK lah. Kau tau kan?"

Okuda mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, sudah tidak mengganjalmu lagi kan?"

Okuda kembali mengangguk.

" _Sou,_ Okuda-san, kenapa kau tadi ingin sekali tau hubungan kami?" goda Nakamura lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar cemburu?"

"A-ah, tentu saja tidak, N-Nakamura-san. Aku.. aku-"

"Berbohong itu tidak baik loh, Okuda-san."

Nakamura nyengir setan. Okuda makin _blushing_. Karma tersenyum coretsokcoret tamvan.

"Jadi, bisa beritau kami, Okuda Manami-san? Ah, apa harus kusebut Akabane Manami agar mau berbicara?" tanya Nakamura memasang wajah polosnya.

"Atau kau ingin membicarakan alasannya hanya berdua denganku?" tanya Karma berbisik dengan nada rendah di depan telinga Okuda.

Gadis berkacamata itu langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa pamit.

"Hoy, Karma." _mercury_ Karma melirik ke arah _partner in crime_ nya. "Apa kau masih ingin menahan perasaanmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Si surai merah hanya terbahak, "Kita lihat saja nantinya."

 ** _"…_** ** _kau suka padaku ya?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okuda-san…"_**

Nagisa dan Sugino menatap Karma meyakinkan. Kayano dan Kanzaki sudah asik memberi semangat pada Karma sejak tadi pagi.

"Kalian yakin tuh?" tanya Karma sambil kembali menyedot susu strawberry-nya.

Kayano mengangguk, "Kau itu suka dia, Karma-kun." tegas Kayano sekali lagi. Aslinya, dia sudah lelah bilang seperti itu seharian ini.

Sugino berdehem, "Lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja sekarang." bujuk Sugino penuh wibawa.

"Ah, padahal kau sendiri belum jadian dengan Kanzaki-san." sindir Karma santai.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul, "Kalau mau nyindir tau tempat dong!" gerutu Sugino sambil lirik khawatir ke Kanzaki yang masih pasang senyum manis.

SREEK

"Ah, itu Okuda-san." gadis bersurai hijau itu menyenggol si merah penuh kode. "Jaa, Karma-kun, kami harus pergi dulu." seru Kayano yang langsung gandeng Nagisa keluar kelas.

"E-eh, Kayano-san.." protes Nagisa tidak dihiraukan.

"Ya, aku dan Kanzaki-san juga akan mengunjungi kafe milik Isogai _parttime_. Jaa, Karma-kun!" Sugino dan Kanzaki kompak keluar kelas.

Tinggalah seorang Karma dan Okuda yang saling berhadapan heran.

Hening.

Hening.

"A-ano, Karma-kun, apa kau ingin pulang b-bersama?" tanya Okuda gugup sambil membereskan tasnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Karma yang merasa dikacangin.

 _Prankster_ Karma mendengus, "Ne, Okuda-san, kalau bicara lihatlah lawan bicaramu. Jangan mengalihkan pandangan seperti itu. Tidak sopan." ketus Karma.

Gadis berkacamata itu menoleh takut, "M-maaf."

"Okuda-san, akhir-akhir ini kau sering pulang lebih cepat yah? Apa kau berkencan?" _mercury_ itu menatap intimidasi ke arah sang _poison glasses._ Entah apa ,aksud dari pertanyaan mendadak tersebut.

"A-aku.. aku t-tidak berkencan, Karma-kun." elak si gadis pelan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat duduknya. Aura hitam Karma mulai menjawilnya.

"Aa, _souka._ Tapi, kemarin Asano-kun melihat kau bersama seorang lelaki dari kelas A. Seo? Atau malah Sakakibara?" tanya Karma lagi sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju Okuda yang semakin mundur.

"B-bukan, Karma-kun."

"Ne, jangan-jangan malah kau suka sama anak kelas A? Atau punya kekasih anak kelas A?"

"K-Karma-kun.."

"Tidak ada elakan? Wah wah, apa pacarmu itu ternyata Asano-kun?"

"B-bukan.."

"Lalu siapa? Kau tidak memberi elakan sama sekali loh, Okuda-san."

"M-memangnya apa masalahnya dengan K-Karma-kun?!"

Karma terdiam. Okuda mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar. Si bodoh Terasaka pun tau, jika posisi seperti itu artinya menahan marah. *Terasaka flu berat di rumah Kirara*

"Memang apa peduli Karma-kun? Kau sendiri juga akhir-akhir ini tidak mau pergi bersamaku kan?" Karma masih diam tertegun. Gadis di hadapannya mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya sambil protes.

Yah, kalau diingat-ingat memang Karma akhir-akhir ini jarang pergi sama Okuda sih. Habisnya, dia kan sedang ada perlu sama-

"K-Karma-kun lebih suka kan kalau pergi bareng Nakamura-san?!"

-oke, Nakamura.

"Hey hey, kenapa kau berpi-"

"J-jujur sajalah, Karma-kun. Kau malu kan pergi bareng gadis culun sepertiku? Malu kan?"

"Okuda-"

Tangan Karma ditepisnya kasar, "A-ah, bodoh sekali aku jika menganggap orang populer seperti Karma-kun mau berteman begitu saja denganku." tangan mungilnya menyeka sisa airmata yang mengalir.

Ledakan gadis pendiam itu hebat sekali, pikir Karma.

"Maaf sudah membentakmu. Anggap saja itu angin lalu." dengan langkah terburu, Okuda melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil tasnya.

DUKK

"Waa, setelah meluap-luap begitu, kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

 _Kabe-don_.

 _Mercury_ Karma menjerat _amethyst_ Okuda. Mereka saling menatap dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh centi.

"K-Karma-kun.." cicit Okuda.

"Yah yah, sebenarnya tadi aku hanya berniat menggodamu saja sih.."

Okuda dendam pengin nabok Karma.

"Ternyata hasilnya malah melebihi ekspektasiku. Kau mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegmu selama ini."

Gadis itu meneguk ludah, "J-jadi, apa yang K-Karma-kun inginkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Karma memasang wajah coretsokcoret berpikir, "Apa yah? Menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tau."

"Ah, bagaimana jika-" Okuda menatap wajah Karma menunggu pertanyaan yang sengaja dijeda, "-aku ingin kau jadi pacarku?"

Senyum tamvan dimunculkan. Asano yang daritadi ngintip di jendela pengin muntah seketika. Abaikan Asano yang punya hobi _stalk_ orang akhir-akhir ini. Terutama _stalk_ sang kakak yang sekaligus rivalnya.

"K-Karma-kun bercanda yah?" pertanyaan polos terlontar. Si tamvan Karma _sweatdrop_.

Remaja jahil itu mendengus, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Hening.

Hening.

Asano gatel mau cepetin waktu.

Gadis berkacamata itu menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya sudah memerah, "A-aku harap Karma-kun tidak sedang menjahiliku."

Karma mendengus kesal. Dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal sudah jahil selama ini. Sedikit aja kok nyeselnya. Dikit banget malah. Jadinya ia diragukan oleh sang **calon** pacar kan?

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya berulang kali, Okuda-san?"

Hening.

Hening.

Asano muak pengin segera narik si kakak dari posisi sok _shoujo manga_ itu. Mau diajak pulang terus diajarin cara nembak cewek yang bener. Malu-maluin aja. Nembak ceweknya ga keren.

"B-baiklah."

Karma melongo. Okuda masih nunduk. Oh pliss, sampai kapan adegan kampret ini berlangsung?

"Itu kau yang bilang, Okuda?"

"T-tentu saja, Karma-kun." gadis di hadapannya menatapnya kesal. "T-tapi, kalau kau tidak mau, aku tarik ucapanku." lirihnya sambil berusaha keluar dari _kabe-don_ Karma.

Sebuah pelukan dilayangkan Karma ke pacar barunya. Yang pertama, tentunya.

" _Arigatou_ , Manami!" Okuda, ah mari sebut saja Manami, langsung memerah parah karena pelukan Karma.

"B-bisa tolong lepaskan? Ada Koro- _sensei_ , Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan, Sugino-kun, Kanzaki-san, dan Nakamura-san." didorongnya dada Karma kuat. Tapi yah, bisa dilihat kalau itu tidak berhasil.

Pelukan dilepas.

"Pulang yuk, Manami." jangan tanya kapan Karma ngambil tasnya dan tas si kacamata racun.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana denga-"

"Abaikan saja para _stalker_ itu." dengus Karma yang langsung menggandeng gadis mungilnya keluar kelas yang pintunya sudah dikerubungi para _paparazzi_ kelas E.

 ** _"…_** ** _menaklukkanmu itu susah yah? Kamu sih, ga peka amat jadi anak."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yo, Manami,…"_**

Entah dirasuki siluman apa, pagi itu Terasaka jejeritan di kelas sambil pegangin tangan Hazama. Nagisa dan Kanzaki yang barusan datang, Cuma menatap khawatir saja. Muramatsu dan Yoshida udah mondar-mandir ke apotek dan UKS gedung utama.

Masalahnya satu.

Terasaka muntaber pagi ini.

Terduganya : Okuda Manami.

Motif : Dua hari yang lalu, Terasaka menjahili Okuda Manami sampai anak itu pulang dengan baju yang lusuh. Terasaka menjahilinya, karena si setan merah sedang tidak masuk.

Inginnya balas dendam atas semua kejahilan Karma selama ini padanya. Tapi, karena Terasaka ga berani sama Karma, dia jahilin si Manami. Katanya sih, kan sama aja itu si cewek sama cowoknya.

"Memang kau yakin kalau yang menjahilimu itu si Okuda?" tanya Itona pasang wajah datar.

"Iyalah bego. Ga mungkin si Takebayashi, orang gua kaga ada masalah sama dianya. Pasti ini ulah ceweknya Karma!" dengus Terasaka sambil gegulingan di lantai kelas E yang bunyi 'Kriet kriet'.

"Kau punya bukti apa untuk menyalahkannya?" tanya Hazama yang mempertahankan posisi jongkoknya dan tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Terasaka yang masih jerat-jerit.

"Aelaaahh, kalian juga liat sendiri aksinya waktu ngeracunin Seo Tomoya sama Kaho Tsuchiya?!" –Terasaka frustasi trus gebrak meja Karma.

"Ga usah pake acara gebrak mejaku gitulah." dengus Karma yang baru datang. Di belakangnya, gadis berkacamata yang entah kenapa hari ini tidak mengepang rambutnya, menyusul muncul.

Kayano dengan pudding di tangannya menyapa dua sejoli itu, " _Ohayou_ , Karma-kun, Okuda-san!"

Cuma dibalas anggukan.

Kayano sedih bang, kena kacang pagi-pagi.

"Ah, Terasaka-kun, coba kau tanya pada Okuda-san sendiri?" usul Nagisa yang langsung sembunyi di balik Kayano. Takutnya, tiba-tiba aja ia kena sembur Terasaka.

Mungkin emang dari sononya, Terasaka itu suka cari mati. Dengan gaya premannya, ia mendekati Manami lalu mencengkram kerah seragamnya, "Hoy, Okuda-san, kau meracuniku dengan peluru _Victory Falls_ mu kan?" tuduhnya heboh.

Karma mingkem liat pacarnya digituin.

"B-bukan aku kok, T-Terasaka-kun." –Manami.

"Ga usah bohong ah." –Terasaka.

"Oy oy, kau bisa tanya baik-baik kan? Kayak anak kecil aja lah main ancam begitu." ledek Karma sambil menyedot susu kotaknya. Kayaknya, ia ga peduli pacarnya udah kehabisan nafas begitu.

"Jujurlah, Okuda Manami." Terasaka masih _keukeuh_ dengan pemikiran ngaconya.

"I-itu bukan aku, T-Terasaka-kun. Percayalah." Manami mulai memperlihatkan wajah memohonnya.

Oh ayolah, Terasaka masih pegang prinsip ' **Jangan menyakiti wanita. Tapi, sakiti pacarnya aja.** ' yaa, walaupun udah hampir roboh sih itu prinsip.

Dilepasnya cekikan pada kerah Manami. Bingung juga dia. Kalau bukan Manami, trusan sapa?

"B-bukan aku Terasa-kun." Manami menjeda sebentar, "Tapi, Okuda Manami yang melakukan."

Karma cengo.

Terasaka mendadak mules lagi.

Nagisa pingsan mendadak.

Kayano keselek sendok pudingnya.

Manami ngabur gitu aja. Dia tau, dia bakal kena semprot sekelas karena dua hal. Meracuni Terasaka dan membuat lelucon garing.

 ** _"…_** ** _ternyata kamu jahilnya sadis juga yah? Tapi, lain kali kalau mau ngelawak, mikir dulu deh luconnya. Biar ga garing."_**

.

.

.

 **TBC ?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ulululu, akhirnya Misa bisa apdet juga.**

 **Tapi, rasanya kok lama-lama makin gaje yah?**

 **Trus maafkalo chap yang ini dikit huweeee**

 **Uwaaaa, kayak Misa need more referensi.**

 **Oke, RnR plus Rikues pliissss...**


	9. You and Me (chap 9)

**Always Okuda (9)**

 _ **Special Edition**_

 _ **You and Me**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ankyou tetep milik Matsui-sensei_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cermin**

Karma tersenyum tampan di hadapan cermin wastafel milik kelas E. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan merapal mantra ' _Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary'_.

"Karma- _kun_ , sedang apa?" merkurinya membelalak cepat. Gadis berkacamata itu sekarang ada di belakangnya dan menatap ia penuh rasa heran.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin melihatmu dari cermin ini." Karma tertawa pelan menutupi kegugupannya.

Manami mengedik cuek, "T-tapi, aku jelas tidak terlihat di situ, Karma- _kun_."

"Haa, kenapa memang?"

"Aku ini lebih pendek darimu. Jadi mana mungkin aku terlihat dari cermin yang tingginya saja sama dengan wajahmu."

Karma meneguk ludah panik. Ketahuan sudah bohongnya.

"Tapi tapi, memang kelihatan kok, Manami."

Gadis dengan jas lab itu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, "Sudahlah Karma- _kun_. L-lagipula, tadi barusan aku melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri di depan cermin."

Mampus sudah. Habis ini dia pasti dikira gila oleh pacar sendiri.

"Karma- _kun_ , itu orangnya over PD ya? Sampai di depan cermin senyum terus."

Sudahlah, harga diri Karma jatuh sudah. Ketahuan deh gelagatnya seminggu ini di depan cermin dengan senyum kepedean.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Kue**

Karma menatap gadisnya yang menghampiri sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan yang biasa ia bawa.

"K-Karma- _kun_ mau coba?"

"Hng, apa itu?"

"Kue buatanku." kotak dibuka dan menampilkan sepotong kue dengan krim stroberi yang harum, "Rencananya aku akan membuatkan kue pesanan Asano- _kun_."

Karma menyendok kue itu dan segera memakannya, "Wah, tumben kau membuatkan kue untuk Shuu. Ada apa?"

Ametis Manami menatap Karma, "Katanya dia ingin memberi Sakakibara- _kun_ kue stroberi bersianida. Jadi aku buat dulu contoh modelnya." senyum manis diulas Manami sambil tetap memperhatikan ekspresi Karma yang memucat.

"Manami, kau ingin membunuhku, eh?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Kacamata**

Merkuri Karma kembali melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang asik memakan es krim yang barusan dibeli. Sepasang kepangnya berayun pelan mengikuti irama sang gadis yang kadang bergerak kecil karena kedinginan dengan es krimnya.

Taman hiburan masih ramai walaupun senja mulai datang. Wahana yang ada masih berjalan dengan banyak orang yang menaiki.

Untunglah, bangku yang ditempati dua sejoli ini terlihat agak sepi sekitarnya.

"Hey, Manami."

"U-ung, ya?"

"Kacamatamu minus berapa?"

Es krim dilahap cepat di bagian akhirnya, "A-ano, sepertinya, ng.. tiga dan empat."

"Jadi, jika _megane_ itu dilepas, pandanganmu buram ya?"

"T-tentu saja, Karma- _kun_." Manami menoleh dan menatap Karma yang terlihat agak melamun, "T-tapi, biasanya aku menggunakan _soft lens_ sebagai ganti kacamataku."

Si merah mengangguk lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil kacamata gadis itu, "Sekarang, apa yang kau lihat?"

Pipi digembungkan kesal, "Buram, Karma- _kun_. Kembalikan kacamataku."

"Oke, ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

Hening.

Karma mendekat dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut dan segera menyudahinya. Manami memerah tak karuan.

"Ah ok ok, syarat terpenuhi. Ini kacamatamu." dengan senyum tak berdosa, Karma menyodorkan kacamata itu kembali pada sang empunya yang masih terdiam. "Hoy, Manami?" tangan dilambai pelan di hadapan wajah Manami. Gadis itu tetap tidak merespon. "Manami, kau kena–"

BRUK

"–Gyaaahhh, Manami, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Ingatkan Karma untuk tidak mencium gadisnya secara tiba-tiba.

BERBAHAYA!

.

.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Tebakan** ** _Couple_**

Jam bebas. Sebagian murid kelas E lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu itu untuk mengobrol, bermain, mengerjakan tugas yang nggak kelar, tidur, atau bahkan hanya sekedar melamun.

Lihat saja Nagisa dan Kaede yang asik mendiskusikan pudding yang paling enak.

Atau Yukiko dan Tomohito yang mendadak sibuk menyelesaikan level terakhir game mereka.

Ada juga Ryuunosuke dan Rinka yang melatih kemampuan telepati mereka.

Atau malah seperti Ryouma dan Kirara yang khusyuk memanggil arwah gentayangan di pojok kelas.

Dan ada juga yang menyendiri di halaman belakang gedung tua itu, seperti Karma dan Manami.

Dua orang itu masih terdiam dengan _earphone_ terpasang di salah satu telinga mereka –aslinya sih _earphone_ Karma, tapi dipakai berdua. Jangan tanyakan lagu apa yang diputar, mengingat selera si setan itu tidak bisa ditebak. Bisa jadi yang disetel itu Sambalado, Keong Racun, Heavy Rotation JKT48, sampai yang paling normal adalah konser piano tunggal yang sudah ia koleksi sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu –tapi, boong.

"Manami." gadis bermanik ametis itu melirik ke arah remaja bersurai merah yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya. "Mau coba main tebak-tebakan?"

"B-boleh boleh." anggukan antusias dari gadis tersebut membuat Karma terduduk seketika, "Tapi, tebakan apa, Karma- _kun_?"

Musik dari HP dimatikan. _Earphone_ dicopot serentak. Merkuri yang hampir tertutup tadi, kini sedikit bersinar. Karma mengacak surai merahnya pelan, "Aku akan mengatakan satu kata, nanti kau jawab pasangannya."

"Pasangannya?"

"Contohnya, kalau aku bilang Nagisa, nanti kau jawab Kayano. Paham?"

Ametis Manami melebar lalu mengangguk riang. Kini dua orang itu duduk berhadapan di bawah naungan sebuah pohon besar yang teduh.

"Oke." Karma terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, "Pensil?"

"Penghapus."

"Matahari?"

"Bulan."

"Siang?"

"Malam."

"Duo Asano?"

"E-eh? Ada ya?" Manami meremas roknya karena bingung. Otaknya segera berpikir cepat-cepat, "Lipan, ya?"

"Betul. Okajima?"

"Mesum."

"Nagisa? Selain Kayano _-chan_ loh."

" _A-ano_ , ngg, _gender_!"

"Ahaha, bagus. Muramatsu?"

"Ramen."

"Hazama?"

"Kutukan."

"Karasuma- _sensei_?"

" _Bitch-sensei_."

"Kayano- _chan_? Selain Nagisa ya."

"I-itu, pudding maniak dan _eien no zero_!"

Karma tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia puas sekali sudah merusak imej polos Manami menjadi rusak sepertinya.

"Oke oke, ini yang terakhir. Kau siap?" Manami mengangguk siap dan menatap Karma serius, "Kalau Akabane Karma?" remaja bersurai merah tersebut tersenyum pede sambil sibak rambut penuh gaya ala model iklan sampo.

"Karma- _kun_?" gadis itu menggumam dan berpikir sedikit lebih keras dari saat ia memikirkan jawaban dari nama Asano, "Aku tau!"

"Ya, apa?"

"Setan Wasabi!"

Karma kicep.

Manami senyum manis banget.

Nagisa ngakak nista dari jendela kelas.

Korosensei nangis plus ingusan seketika.

"Aku kapok main tebak-tebakan denganmu, Manami." remaja Akabane itu segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Manami yang masih bingung.

"Salahku apa ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

okehh, pada kangen ini fict?/gak

ini awalnya mau aku jadiin dua chap, tapi chap satunya malah gagal jadi ya _pending_ dulu

ada yang mau sekuel buat chap ini?/gak

wkwkkwkw, betewe Misa seneng banget dengan episode 23/eh benerkan?

Misa lagi siap-siap buat baper besok jumat

Ntar nangis gegulingan di kasur/curhatdia

oke, sekian gitu aja..

mohon review dengan sepenuh cinta kalian/hoeekk

makasiihh

.


End file.
